Rise of the Guardians: Jack Frost
by Nefertari Queen
Summary: Después de cientos de años, un espíritu acababa de nacer. Traído a la vida por el mismísimo Hombre de la Luna, es el prometido señor del invierno que cerrará el equilibrio de las estaciones. Pero ¿Qué encierra realmente en su interior? ¿Quién es, en verdad, Jack Frost? (Novelización de la Película)
1. Prefacio

**NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE WILLIAM JOYCE CON DREAMWORKS Y SOLO ME DIVIERTO AL ESCRIBIR.**

**¡H**ola a todo el mundo! ¡Mi nuevo proyecto! ¡Yeah, soy feliz! =D

**A todos.-**Este es el proyecto que les prometí publicar una vez terminado el _Abecedary_. Es una **novelización** de la película. Abarcará todos los hechos que ocurrieron en la película, pero le agregué mas escenas, edité unas cuantas, puse nuevos personajes y en general, cree un mundo algo distinto. Intenté de verdad con todo mi esfuerzo hacer más profundos a los personajes. Esta novela servirá también para una secuela que estoy diseñando, que de hecho no funcionaría si no conocieran esta historia. **Advierto**, que me gusta serle fiel a la historia original, así que muchas cosas, pero NO TODAS quedaron igual =)

¡Con mucho cariño a mis lectores que sin ustedes no sería nada! Esta historia será actualizada a un ritmo más lento, más o menos el mismo que lleva Guardián de la Diversión. Es por eso que les dejo el prefacio y el primer capítulo =)

**Este fic** y sobre todo este prefacio, se entiende mejor si leen mi otro one-shot, llamado** Elección**. Si quieren leerlo eso les ayudaría mucho. Pero si no, también se entiende.

¡Disfruten!

* * *

**RISE OF THE GUARDIANS: JACK FROST.**

_By_

_**Nefertari Queen**_

* * *

**Prefacio**

**.**

**.**

De repente sintió un vértigo en su abdomen y el suelo bajo sus pies desapareció rápidamente. Le envolvió un frío demasiado grande, que se colaba hasta sus huesos jalándolo hasta un fondo oscuro lleno de tormentosos movimientos ondulantes.

—¡Jack!—escuchó una voz que se perdió entre las sombras.

Le llevaban.

Le arrastraban.

Era un agua tan gruesa y helada que se sentía sobre su piel como hielo que le cortaba crudamente. Entraba por su boca quemando su garganta. Eran como dagas de hielo y al mismo tiempo lenguas de fuego arrasando sus pulmones y causándole un dolor horripilante. El hielo le atravesaba cada vez más la piel y tocó entonces fondo.

Con el dolor a su alrededor y la esperanza esfumándose lentamente, con la oscuridad rodeándolo haciendo que todo a su alrededor se esfumara… lo sintió.

Como si un halo de luz cálida y tranquila hubiera llegado a ese abismo de dolores, confusiones y oscuridades. Como si en medio de la tempestad hubiera una calma. El halo de luz que le recorrió el cuerpo y le fue devolviendo de poco en poco las sensaciones en su piel entumida. Ya no hubo dolor, ya no hubo ningún tipo de sensación desagradable. Cualquier cosa que hubiera pasado de esfumó de su mente y la única realidad que se percibía es que estaba bien.

Hacía bastante frio y también estaba algo oscuro. Pero una energía similar a la tierna caricia de una persona le fue jalando con suavidad hacia un lugar más cálido. Había muchas confusiones, no estaba seguro de qué estaba pasando. Solo que al mismo tiempo en que todo era caos, todo era calma. Una fina capa fría de algún material crujiente fue rompiéndose en su rostro y recordó cómo se llamaba: hielo.

Un aire fresco entró en sus pulmones. Pudo sentir la vida que abarcaba su cuerpo entero. Como renacer. No sabía dónde estaba ni tampoco sabía lo que estaba pasando. Pero sí podía sentir que ese bello halo de luz venía de la brillante luna en el cielo. La luna que con su luz plateada había hecho retroceder a la oscuridad y le dio cobijo, calidez y esperanzas. La luna que le había sacado de ese abismo oscuro y le estaba llamando con su seductora presencia.

Hasta ese momento había estado flotando levemente sobre la capa de hielo que cruzó ¿Cómo había podido meterse en ese lago? Sus pies, desnudos y blancos, pisaron suavemente el agua congelada. Una brisa de escarcha cubrió el suelo donde pisó y congeló aún más las aguas. Estaba impresionado.

Ahí, enfrente de él, había una vara de madera con una punta en forma ondulada. Curioso. Inclinó su pálida mano para sostenerlo. A la madera la cubrió una fina capa de hielo que escarcha que lejos de hacerla más resbalosa, la hizo más resistente. Sintió que aquel cayado emanaba una energía en simpatía con la suya propia. Llamándolo.

Lo sostuvo en alto. Brilló como si estuviera feliz de su contacto. El brillo le asustó y al momento de bajarlo más hielo descendió del cayado ¡Controlaba la nieve! ¡Él estaba controlando la nieve!

Pero… ¿Por qué?

Al alzar su mirada un halo plateado rodeó a la luna como un palpitar. Y una suave voz descendió desde las alturas.

_Tú eres Jack Frost. El poderoso espíritu del invierno._

—¿Jack Frost?—se llevó una mano a la garganta. No había escuchado su voz antes y ahora podía darse cuenta que no era infantil ni masculina. Era más bien jovial y relajada, un poco aguda.—Pero… ¿Por qué soy el es espíritu del invierno? ¿Qué es lo que debo hacer?—miró hacia la luna, esperando otra respuesta.

La luna de plata brilló en el cielo oscuro silenciosa.

Y no volvió a emitir una sola palabra.

* * *

¿Y bien? un simple prefacio que no dice mucho. Por no decir que nada.

¡El primer capítulo está a la distancia de un solo botón! =D

¡A leer!


	2. El Espíritu mudo

**NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE WILLIAM JOYCE CON DREAMWORKS, SOLAMENTE ME DIVIERTO ESCRIBIENDO.**

**¡H**ola de nuevo! Ahora sí, este es el primer capítulo y espero que les guste mucho como a mi escribirlo =D

¡Disfruten su lectura!

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

**.**

**.**

Norte estaba de pie frente al globo terráqueo de la fe en su taller. Los yetis trabajaban creando todo tipo de juguetes mientras él los vigilaba. En el Globo se mostraban las luces brillantes de los niños que aún creían en los guardianes. Aquellos que tenían inocencia y alma pura.

Una luz en especial captaba toda su atención. Era brillante y poderosa, pero resplandecía de manera diferente a las demás luces. Ésta era de un dorado incorruptible, semejante al oro en estado puro. Norte había tenido curiosidad por esa luz desde que notó su brillo inusual y había investigado sobre su portador.

Jackson Overland. En el tiempo que Norte le conoció tenía unos diez años. Era un chiquillo inquieto, curioso, siempre buscando diversión. Se la pasaba jugando con su hermana de tres años y con los demás niños de su pueblo. Colono, Jackson estaba lleno de amor, inocencia y dulzura. Veía la vida como un juego y así actuaba. A Norte le enterneció demasiado aquel niño que aún entre pobrezas y problemas veía al mundo lleno de entusiasmo.

Se percató de que aquel chico era aún más especial cuando, cumplidos los quince años, su luz seguía intacta. Era tan contadas esas luces eternas. En siglos de existencia Norte solo había conocido seis. Luces que a pesar de crecer permanecer brillando en inocencia hasta el momento de su muerte. Y pensó con todo su corazón que Jackson Overland iba a ser de esos chiquillos. Su resplandor exageradamente dorado seguro se atribuía a su paciencia con los niños. Esas personas que siempre iluminan el camino de los demás.

Aparentemente se había equivocado. Ese día, en ese preciso momento, la luz de Jackson se había apagado. El resplandor dorado brilló como un pequeño sol y centelló antes de desaparecer. No más luz. No más fe por parte de Jackson ¿Qué le habría pasado al joven de diecisiete años para que su fe desapareciera? Quién sabe. Él jamás sabría. Pero le entristecía de la misma forma que aquella luz tan formidable hubiera tenido que desaparecer.

Estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no había reparado en la luz plateada de la luna descender hacia él. Cerca del globo estaba una especie de pila siempre llena de agua cristalina donde Hombre de la Luna le reflejaba muchas cosas prontas a ocurrir. Norte reparó en la presencia del ente que le otorgó la inmortalidad. Sobre la pila de agua estaban las siluetas de los demás Guardianes, sus compañeros. Entendiendo el mensaje de la Luna, inmediatamente activó las luces boreales para que ellos llegaran con él.

No tardaron mucho tiempo en aparecer. Todos entraron a la construcción hecha de madera donde estaba el taller de juguetes así como su hogar. En la parte más norteña del mundo.

En el Polo Norte estaban reunidos las cuatro entidades inmortales más importantes de todos. Eran los Guardianes, ellos se encargaban de custodiar con sus dones a los niños, para garantizarles una infancia hermosa. Los recuerdos de aquella infancia amoldarían la juventud y adultez, la cual quedaba en manos de otros espíritus. Cuidar de los niños fue la tarea que les asignó el Hombre de la Luna, creador de entes inmortales y protector de la humanidad.

—¿Qué pasa Norte?—le preguntó el hada de los dientes, rodeada de sus pequeñas haditas—¿Ha ocurrido una emergencia? ¿Te pasó algo malo? ¿Necesitas nuestra ayuda para algo?—hablaba rápidamente, acostumbrada a dar instrucciones rápidas.

—Cálmate Tooth—le dijo Norte—Está todo bien conmigo. Es Hombre de la Luna el que nos habló.

Conejo miró sorprendido ante esa revelación.

—¿De qué hablas?

La luz lunar resplandeció anunciando la presencia del mencionado ente. Luz que descendió hasta el cristal central de la habitación donde comenzó a dar formas a través de las sombras.

Los cuatro Guardianes miraban el cristal bello donde la luz de la luna hacía reflejar el nacimiento del más reciente espíritu ¡El primero convertido después de casi doscientos años! El Hada de los Dientes, o Tooth, miraba ansiosa. Ella tenía el cuerpo humano de una mujer cubierto de bellísimas plumas verdes con un acabado sobre su cabeza similar al de un colibrí. Las alas que salían de su espalda le permitían volar. Ella recolectaba los dientes de los niños para guardarlos. No lo hacía sola, sus pequeñas haditas le ayudaban. Eran criaturas muy parecidas a ella de un tamaño que no pasaba los diez centímetros de altura. Era la carismática y alegre guardiana de los recuerdos.

Al lado de Tooth estaba Norte, mejor conocido en el mundo como Santa Claus. Él en las noches de Navidad recorría todo el mundo sobre su trineo dejando un regalo perfecto a los niños que se habían portado bien a lo largo del año, premiando su buena conducta. Guardián del asombro y las maravillas, cuidaba ese dejo de ilusión en los niños cuando veían algo impresionante. Bunny por otro lado escondía huevos pintados y bellamente decorados alrededor del planeta en el día de Pascua, cuando los pequeños se iban a los parques y bosques para buscarlos. El renacimiento que otorgaba el inicio de la primavera le daba a esa festividad el simbolismo de una esperanza arrebatadora. La esperanza que nunca muere en los niños. Guardián de esa fe.

Sandman era cosa aparte. Pequeño, robusto y hecho de arena dorada con un fulgor que le rodeaba. Sus cabellos puntiagudos asemejaban al sol mismo. Sus expresiones eran siempre amables y tranquilas siempre llenas de consuelo. Con sus arenas doradas hacía dormir a los niños y además, colocaba sobre sus mentes bellos sueños. Era el Guardián de los sueños, esas ilusiones que te hacían levantarte con ánimos y trabajar arduamente hasta hacerlos realidad.

El hermoso cristal brillante siguió mostrando la silueta de aquel muchacho con cayado en sus manos. El chico comenzó entonces a moverse sobre los árboles, aparentemente podía controlar los vientos. Bruscamente cayó al suelo cerca una aldea, podía mostrarse su falta de práctica. La emoción y la confusión se jugaban el control de sus expresiones.

—Parece ser bastante entusiasta—dijo Tooth, que volaba alrededor de la gema buscando los mejores ángulos de observación. Un grupito de haditas volando alrededor suyo—¡Oh, miren sus cabellos blancos! Es muy pálido… su sonrisa ¡sus dientes brillan bastante! ¿Serán tan blancos como la nieve?

Tooth miró a sus haditas que también se acercaban embelesadas para contemplar mejor la dentadura del joven espíritu. Chillaban de la emoción por el brillo blanco que lucía en sus bocas.

—Así que es un espíritu del invierno—Norte miró hacia el techo por donde se colaba en la enorme abertura la luz lunar—Claro ¿Desde cuando se ocupan espíritus para las estaciones?

Un buen zape azotó la cabeza de Norte.

—¡No seas irrespetuoso!—le riñó Tooth—Sabes que Hombre de la Luna no escoge a cualquiera para darle la inmortalidad. Los dones y la vida de este nuevo espíritu deben ser especiales e imprescindibles en la vida humana.

Sandy voló a la altura de Tooth y asintió enérgicamente. Sobre su cabeza de mostró la imagen de la luna elevando a un muchacho. Sandy siempre estaba de acuerdo con Hombre de la Luna y jamás cuestionaba sus decisiones. Norte tampoco solía hacerlo, al menos no tanto como Conejo.

—Ja, qué importante debe ser cubrir de hielo las aldeas—gruñó, con un boomerang en la mano—Pero bueno, mientras no se meta con mi Pascua todo estará bien.

—Deberíamos darle la bienvenida ¿No creen?—dijo la entusiasta de Tooth que seguía mirando el cristal—No es fácil pasar de la humanidad a la inmortalidad.

—No es nuestra misión. Solo cuidamos de niños, no de espíritus—replicó Conejo, que veía cómo el muchachito se adentraba al pueblo—Pero es muy niño… ¿Qué edad tendrá? ¿Quince? ¿Diecisiete? No puede tener más de eso.

—Tienes toda la razón—agregó Norte—Es muy pequeño, apenas un niño ¿Por qué le convertirían a tan temprana edad?

Norte se llevó una mano a la barba blanca, pensativo. Él y sus amigos habían sido transformados a la inmortalidad cuando eran ya personas adultas. Tenían sus vidas, habían aprendido un montón de cosas sobre la humanidad y después de demostrar su valor, transformados para darle al mundo su talento eternamente. Pero ese chiquillo ¿Qué talento podría tener? ¿Por qué le habían transformado tan rápidamente?

Sandy se le acercó a Norte y en su cabeza comenzaron a aparecer imágenes rápidamente. Entre ellas, Norte pudo ver la luna, varios muchachos y caras felices.

—Ya sé que Hombre de la Luna siempre tiene un propósito, Sandy—replicó—Pero me da algo de curiosidad.

—¡Debería ir a hablar con él!—dijo Tooth—Explicarle un poco sobre nosotros y ya saben… eso…

—Tú solamente quieres ir para ver sus dientes—le acusó Conejo—Además, creo que tienes trabajo—dijo burlón.

En ese momento por la ventana entraron un puñado de haditas desesperadas que le acercaron rápidamente. Tooth voló hacia ellas y comenzaron a hablar, parecía que unas cuantas hadas se habían perdido y no encontraban el regreso. Por no mencionar, que la máquina de monedas en el Palacio de los Dientes se había atorado y atrasaba a las demás haditas.

—Oh rayos—dijo—Vaya alguno de ustedes, me tengo que ir ¡me dicen después qué pasó!—Tooth se despidió con un gesto en la mano y alzó vuelo perdiéndose entre las nubes.

Norte miró a Conejo.

—¡No me mires a mí! No tengo tacto para estas cosas ¿Recuerdas cuando me mandaron con la Marmota?

Cómo olvidarlo. Hasta la fecha no podían verse. Digamos que Conejo podía ser espléndido a la hora de dar esperanza a los niños, pero al dársela a los espíritus más bien se las quitaba. Marmota duró un poco entristecida hasta que Sandy acudió a ayudarla.

Norte miró a Sandy.

—¿Puedes tú?

Sandman asintió. Le encantaba conocer gente nueva.

—Bien, entonces todo está hecho.

El cristal se guardó bajo el suelo otra vez y la luz lunar palpitó antes de desaparecer. Conejo y Norte le desearon suerte a Sandy antes de que volvieran a sus respectivos trabajos. Sandman alzó vuelo sobre una nube dorada y desapareció.

**-o-**

Jack estaba confundido.

Había llegado al pueblo emocionado tras descubrir sus poderes sobre el hielo y toda aquella euforia desapareció cuando sintió aquel niño traspasar su cuerpo. En un segundo su presencia se disolvió y las personas pasaban a través de él, causándole una sensación de frío e inestabilidad. Como si no existiera. Como si por un momento desapareciera de la faz de la tierra.

Era aterrador.

En la oscuridad del bosque solo la luz lunar podía darle algo de amparo. En el pueblo las personas caminaban hacia sus casas listas para dormir. Nadie lo podía ver, no oír, no sentir. Le habían dicho que era un espíritu, pero ¿Entonces sería eternamente invisible hacia las demás personas? ¿Era una condena pasar desapercibido por siempre? Había demasiadas preguntas en su mente y un mar de confusión ¿Nadie jamás lo vería? ¿Solo por siempre?

Alzó su mirada hacia esas personas que caminaban con sonrisas a sus hogares. Hablaban entre ellos, se daban abrazos. Él jamás había sentido algo así, y estaba resignándose a que jamás lo haría.

En ese momento vio a una niña. Tenía el cabello castaño corto llegándole a los hombros y una mirada de absoluta tristeza. Sus ojos decaídos llenos de lágrimas. Con ella estaban una mujer y un hombro, el rictus de dolor cubría sus facciones. Las personas en el pueblo se detuvieron un momento para presenciarlos llegar, todos se arremolinaban alrededor mientras la mujer se echaba a llorar. Un grupo de niños se fueron cabizbajos y los adultos blasfemaban en voz alta, con pena ¿Por qué?

La niña ocupó la prioridad de Jack. Esa niña… no sabía porqué, nunca antes la había visto, pero sentía la necesidad de protegerla. No le gustaba nada ver su expresión triste, todo lo contrario, estaba seguro que esa carita formaba una hermosa sonrisa. Más ¿Cómo hacerla feliz? Lucia pálida, deprimida y sin ganas de hacer nada, aferrándose a las faldas de su madre.

Jack quería hacer algo, acercarse a ella y susurrarle palabras de afecto. Decirle que todo estaría bien. Pero la niña no lo iba a escuchar y terminaría traspasándole el cuerpo. Esa sensación de impotencia lo mataba.

Bajando el rostro, hasta ese momento no había notado que una suave y brillante arena iba deslizándose hacia las casas. La arena lucía hermosa y protectora. La sorpresa de Jack le hizo jadear, apretando aún más el cayado en su mano. Volteaba viendo al autor de aquella acción.

Sobre el cielo en una nube de oro estaba un hombrecillo pequeño, un poco regordete y que brillaba como el sol. El hombrecillo descendió hacia él dedicándole una enorme sonrisa.

Un momento ¿Él podía verlo?

—Tú… ¿Puedes verme?—preguntó, lleno de asombro.

El hombrecillo asintió enérgicamente.

—Entonces ¿No soy invisible?—dijo lleno de esperanza—¿Si existo?

El hombrecillo lo miró con dejo de pena. Señaló hacia la aldea, donde todo estaba oscuro salvo unas cuantas luces en el interior de las casas.

—¿Casas?—preguntó, viéndolo nuevamente.

El hombrecillo negó.

—¿Gente?

Asintió. Señaló nuevamente la aldea y negó de forma suave. Jack miró su expresión detenidamente, intentado encontrar relación a los hechos.

—Entonces… tú me ves pero ¿la gente no?

Asintió lleno de emoción.

El alivio y la tristeza nuevamente lo acecharon. Bueno, al menos alguien podía verlo.

—No hablas mucho…

Negó suavemente.

—Bueno… ¿Cómo te llamas?

Sobre la cabeza del hombrecillo comenzó a formarse arena, que revoloteaba casi igual que las olas del mar.

—¿Playa?

Movió la mano de un lado al otro, incitándole que era algo parecido.

—¿Arena?

Sonrió aún más.

—¿Sandy?

El hombrecillo señaló hacia la aldea y adoptó una pose de macho.

—¿Hombre?

Volvió a asentir. Jack lo meditó un momento.

—¿Sandman?*

Hizo ademanes de alegría, como si hubiera descubierto un gran tesoro.

—¿Quién eres tú? Y… bueno ¿Qué es esta vida? Realmente, no entiendo nada.

Sandy señaló la arena dorada que descendía del cielo hacia las casas. Jack lo siguió y ambos se asomaron por una ventana. Los niños dormían con sonrisas en sus rostros mientras la arena dorada formaba figuras alegres sobre ellos.

—Eso… sueños.

Dijo Jack para sí mismo. No se esperaba que Sandy asintiera.

—¿Les das esos sueños?

Jack estiró una mano hacia la ventana, pero apenas sus dedos la tocaron una suave capa de escarcha cubrió el cristal. Retrocedió sorprendido y asustado. Sandy aprovechó eso y se inclinó en el vidrio. Sus pequeños dedos moviéndose mientras escribía mensajes en la escarcha.

_Soy espíritu de los sueños y guardián de los niños. Tú también eres un espíritu, recién nacido._

Jack lo leyó todo rápidamente. Le daba un poco de calma que alguien lo pudiera entender.

—¿Hay más espíritus?

Asintió.

—¿Y dónde puedo encontrarlos?

_En todas partes. Usualmente viven en lugares donde nacieron o viajan por todo el mundo, cumpliendo sus deberes. Usamos los poderes que tenemos a favor de la humanidad._

Eso Jack lo entendió a la perfección.

—Así que… debo usar mis poderes de invierno ¿para llevar el invierno al mundo?

Sandaman volvió a asentir.

—Muy bien… creo que entiendo mejor las cosas.

_Aprende a usar tus poderes y luego cumple tu misión. Todos los espíritus podemos vernos entre nosotros, pero ningún humano nos ve._

—¿Por qué no pueden vernos?

_Para vernos deben creer en nosotros. Solo unos pocos niños creen en algunos cuantos espíritus._

—¿Hay niños que creen en ti?

_Si._

—¿Crees que pueda hacer que algún día un niño crea en mí?

_Seguro que sí ¿Por qué no?_

Eso le dio a Jack más esperanzas.

Sandy se dio cuenta de que ya era hora de irse. Debía seguir dándole sueños a los demás niños.

_Me tengo que ir, espero volver a verte pronto. _

—Pero…. ¿Me dejarás aquí solo? Yo… ¿Qué tal si algo malo me pasa?

_No pasará nada. Luna nos cuida a todos. Tengo que ir a dar más sueños a más niños. Sé que nos volveremos a ver._

Le sonrió conciliadoramente.

Jack recordó entonces que había más espíritus allá afuera. Tal vez podría encontrar a alguno pronto. Bajo el rostro un poco entristecido, ingenuamente pensaba que Sandman iba a quedarse con él.

—Gracias…

Sandy asintió sin dejar de sonreír. Colocó una mano sobre su hombro, dándole ánimos, y se elevó en una nube dorada al cielo. Pronto desapareció.

* * *

*Sandman.-Literalmente significa "Hombre de Arena" porque_ Sand_ es _arena_ en inglés.

¿Y bien? en la película podemos ver que Jack se lleva bien con los Guardianes, sobre todo con Sandy (o Meme) y ésta fue la explicación que le di. Ya que Sandy debe viajar por todo el mundo, creo que debieron conocerse y encontrarse varias veces. Ésta seria solo la primera.

En el próximo capítulo veremos que hay alguien más que quiere conocer a Jack Frost.

¡Muchísimas gracias por leer!

chao!


	3. La Madre Naturaleza

**NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE WILLIAM JOYCE CON DREAMWORKS. SOLAMENTE ME DIVIERTO AL ESCRIBIR.**

**¡H**ola a todo el mundo! ¿Cómo han estado?

¡Estoy IM-PRE-SIO-NA-DA! ¡Absolutamente! Jamás me esperé tantos comentarios positivos, ni favoritos y menos alertas, es decir... wow ¡me han halagado demasiado! me hicieron sonrojar ^^ Este capítulo no estaba originalmente contemplado, era una escena pequeña que después desarrollé más. Quise ponerle más _sabor_, como se dice xD

Increíblemente, comencé con un fic nuevo que está agarrando forma muy rápidamente. Se los comento por si ven una publicación mía un día de estos xD

Comentarios:

Usagui13Chiba: Yo también me pregunté porqué se le olvidó su vida humana y en este fic daré esa respuesta, pero será casi al final xD Aún así, entre capítulos se podrá vislumbrar un poco la razón =)

Hitomi Hozuki: ¡Hola! muchísimas gracias por leer de antemano, tus comentarios me agradaron mucho por la forma en que te adentraste tanto a la trama. Respondiendo tus dudas, efectivamente, Jackson Overland era el nombre humano (o al menos según el Foro) de Jack Frost, y la familia que vio en el pueblo era la suya. Su hermana particularmente sera parte importante de estos capítulos, porque narraré algo de la vida de Jack antes de encontrarse con los guardianes. La luz se apagó, como tu lo dices, por su muerte. Me alegra que te haya dado tantas sensaciones mi escritura y espero que a la larga el fic te siga gustando =)

Aly: jajaja, bueno, espero poder meter más situaciones graciosas... si se me ocurren xD Nunca me dejará de sorprender el entusiasmo con que lees mis fics y además comentas de ellos, me hacen sonrojar. Ojalá ésta historia al igual que el Guardián tengan un desenlace digno de leer ;)

Fanatica1Asoaso: ¡Hola! nuevamente, me halagas mucho con tus lindas palabras. Pero no serán ni Tooth ni Conejo los que conocerán a Jack ahora... xD

Nessa Frost: ¡Muchas gracias! que te haya gustado significa mucho para mí. El cambio, al menos creo, será sutil, pero eso lo podrán juzgar ustedes con mayor entereza mientras vaya publicando =)

¡Disfruten!

Notas importantes al final.

* * *

**Capitulo 2**

**.**

**.**

Gea estaba de pie viendo las esferas de las estaciones enfrente de ella. Eran pocas las veces en que podía tomar un descanso de sus deberes y pasar un rato en el Palacio. Suspiró un poco decaída. Hasta ese momento, las cuatro esferas que representaban las cuatro estaciones estaban muy ansiosas. El verano, la primavera y el otoño tenían ya protectores, espíritus que llevaban las ventajas y desventajas de sus estaciones a todo el mundo.

La primavera suave con sus brisas frescas, que dejan colarse momentos de calor y sol tranquilo, permitiendo a la vida renacer. El frío se marcha, el agua se descongela, la vida retorna y es el momento en que tanto la naturaleza como las personas despiertan.

El verano muestra la plenitud de ese despertar. El calor abrasador de un sol incandescente permite la diversión de las playas, ríos y veredas. La gente exprime vida de los rayos solares entre risas y diversiones. Las cosechas dan su máximo fruto y así es como se llega a la plenitud.

En el otoño la vida volvía a pausarse forma lenta con la intromisión de suaves brisas frescas, que dejaban entrever un sueño relajante. La vida se preparaba de forma pausada a dormir en un proceso regenerador. Las hojas caían de los árboles mientras las personas se ponían suéteres ligeros. Se preparaban para el cambio.

Eran fiestas de colores, desfiles, personas y vida en toda la Tierra.

Solo faltaba uno: el invierno.

Invierno frío donde el hielo caía en forma de nieve desde las nubes. La nieve era el manto blanco que cubría a la naturaleza en su siesta de tres meses, antes de que el ciclo se repitiera y el renacimiento volviera con la primavera.

Un ciclo eterno, hermoso, perfecto y que había otorgado vida durante miles de años a un mundo cambiante.

Un ciclo que sin embargo, apenas estaba equilibrado.

Gea contemplaba las esferas con tristeza. El espíritu del invierno era el único que faltaba para cerrar el círculo de las cuatro estaciones. Sería él quien atendería las necesidades de la Naturaleza en esos meses de nieve y vigilaría el equilibrio en el tiempo que le correspondía. Sin embargo, ese espíritu no había nacido en más de dos siglos. Y Gea no podía hacer todo el trabajo ella sola.

Se dio la vuelta, usando el viento alrededor. Saliendo de la plaza principal. Hasta ese momento el invierno simplemente aparecía cuando debía hacerlo, porque el planeta de cualquier forma se enfriaba. Pero era complicado revisar que no se saliera de control. Un trabajo extra.

Hombre de la Luna le había dicho que buscaría a una persona digna de ser el portador invernal. Bueno, estaba buscando demasiado bien. Porque ya se había tardado demasiado.

Gea caminó con tranquilidad a través del pasillo donde estaba la galería de los espíritus. Retratos que hacían alusión a todos los que protegían, de una forma o de otra, al mundo. Se detuvo en un cuadro específico. Ahí aparecía un viejo amigo suyo, Bunnymund, el conejo de Pascua. Lo había conocido demasiado tiempo atrás poco después de la edad oscura. Ella había sido la que se encargó, junto con la espíritu de la primavera, de que en la madriguera del conejo siempre hubiera un clima templado.

Los Guardianes con sus misiones. Los había conocido desde que nacieron. De hecho, ella y los Guardianes nacieron casi al mismo tiempo, ella un poco antes. Había visto el desarrollo de la humanidad cuando el miedo de Pitch dejó a los niños. Y estaba feliz por ello. Rara vez los veía, ella también tenía demasiadas ocupaciones. Pero respetaba la misión de esos poderosos espíritus.

En eso, lo sintió.

Un golpe.

Su corazón latió.

Se llevó una mano al pecho, frunciendo el ceño. De repente las cosas alrededor se vieron borrosas y ella debió cerrar los ojos, mientras sentía que una energía se desprendía de su cuerpo. Una responsabilidad le era relegada.

Gea cayó al suelo un poco débil, las venas de su cuerpo habían desprendido una gran cantidad de fuerzas y energías. El viento se arremolinaba alrededor de ella listo para ayudarla en caso de que estuviera herida, pero no era el caso. Ella se puso de pie y caminó hacia las esferas.

Éstas giraban rápidamente, como si estuvieran emocionadas.

Y la esfera blanca brilló.

¡Estaba pasando!

Mientras la esfera blanca estaba brillando, la opresión de su pecho desapareció y las cuatro esferas dieron un palpitar suave al mismo tiempo, retomando el ritmo habitual

_Jack Frost._

La voz trémula y tranquila que venía desde al satélite terrestre la hizo sonreír. Así que ese había sido su elegido.

—Al fin….

Un montón de criaturas pequeñitas y azules aparecieron de repente, volando hacia ella. Gea le sonrió a las hadas que habían sentido, como ella, el nacimiento el nuevo señor invernal.

—Cálmense—les dijo suavemente—Llamen a los demás, ellos deben darle también la bienvenida.

Un grupo de hadas se fue volando. El otro, siguió alrededor de Gea, ansioso.

—¿Quieren venir conmigo?—inquirió.

Las hadas chillaron en afirmación.

Gea les decidió una sonrisa maternal.

—Vámonos.

Las hadas volaron cerca de ella mientras Gea, invocando su poder, creaba un portal de energía luminosa enfrente de ella. El portal que la llevaría hacia su nuevo hijo.

**-o-**

Jack estaba realmente confundido. Sandy se fue muy pronto para su gusto. La noche aún no terminaba cuando en el cielo un resplandor llamó por completo su atención. El destello de luz se disolvió en un montón de pequeñas criaturas voladoras que descendieron hacia él entre risas y chillidos animados.

—¡Ah!—gritó Jack, sosteniendo el cayado en su mano—¡Quietas!

El cayado brilló, pero la estela de hielo en vez de lanzarse contra las hadas rebotó en sus manos y escaló por sus brazos. No fue una sensación dolorosa, pero tampoco agradable.

—¿Qué pasó?—Jack aún no sabía controlar sus poderes.

Las hadas tenían atuendos azules y piel pálida como la de él. Eran increíblemente diminutas. Le miraron con una expresión de ansiosa curiosidad. Jack retrocedía y se inclinó para agarrar nieve con sus dedos. La formó en una bola pequeña que lanzó hacia las criaturas. Pero las haditas, en vez de lastimarse, tocaron la nieve y se regocijaron antes de convertirla en agua.

—¿Qué son ustedes?

_—Son hadas del agua._

Jack gritó, buscando la voz que había hablado. Sonaba femenina y conciliadora. Frente a las hadas un brillo formó una silueta femenina. Era una mujer hermosa con un vestido brillante de colores. Tenía pétalos de flores, y la falda parecía un montón de hojas verdes con un brillo particular. Su cabello era castaño como la madera de los árboles y estaba recogido por una tiara de laureles dorados.

—Hola, Jack Frost—saludó—Me llamo Gea Jordy. Soy la Madre Naturaleza.

Jack frunció el ceño.

—¿La qué?

—La Madre Naturaleza—ella tendió su mano para ayudarle a Jack a ponerse de pie. Estando más cerca, se pudieron contemplar sus ojos de un verde intenso y la piel aperlada; los labios eran de un carmesí como las rosas y tenía pendientes cristalinos—Ven conmigo por favor, tengo algo que mostrarte.

—Pero…

Gea lo miró. Jack se veía confundido. Sonrió de forma maternal, había pasado tanto tiempo desde que un espíritu nacía, que casi se le olvidaba lo difícil que era esa adaptación.

—Jack, tú eres el espíritu del invierno—le dijo suavemente—Y no estás solo. Hay otros espíritus para más estaciones.

La mirada de Jack se abrió por el asombro. Él había pensado, tras la partida de Sandy, que debería buscar nuevos amigos. Jamás pensó que la oportunidad de conocerlos frente a frente le llegaría por medio de esa mujer.

—Yo velo el equilibrio del planeta—explicó—Las estaciones son parte de ese equilibrio.

—Así que… ¿Me cuidarás?—Jack aún no estaba entendiendo bien lo que pasaba. Pero al decir eso, la sonrisa de Gea creció.

—Exactamente.—las hadas del agua volaron alrededor de él más inquietas—Te cuidaré, como si fuera tu madre. Ése es mi deber. Cuidar el equilibrio.

Jack asintió.

—¿Vienes conmigo? Te explicaré todo acerca de ti y lo que debes hacer.

Jack se veía un poco desconfiado, pero Gea era la madre de la naturaleza y Jack el príncipe del invierno. Una especie de conexión acababa de formarse entre los dos. Ambos regían fuerzas de la naturaleza. Ambos tenían poderes elementales. Y ambos eran parte de un mismo ciclo. Estaban conectados.

Con un suspiro, él asintió.

Jack apretó su cayado y vio cómo la Madre Naturaleza, con un chasquido de dedos, abría una especie de portal profundo de luz. Ella lo pasó con tranquilidad y también el montón de tiernas hadas. Así que Jack pasó con la misma naturalidad que ellas.

Era un puente de piedra hermoso que guiaba hacia un palacio multicolor, dividido en cuatro torres. Cada torre le correspondía a una estación particular del año. La verde para la primavera, la amarilla para el verano, la marrón para el otoño y la blanca para el invierno. Un edificio circular enorme en el cruce de los caminos de las torres parecía emerger como una flor, y su color rosa acentuaba la condición. Ríos pasaban por entre todo el Palacio de las Estaciones.

—Bienvenido—le dijo Gea—Al Palacio de las Estaciones. Aquí es donde podrás descansar en tu tiempo libre.

Frunció el ceño ¿Tendría tiempo libre?

—¿A qué te refieres?—Gea sólo le sonrió.

—Será mejor que pasemos para explicarte todo.

Renuente, Jack la siguió.

Entraron a la torre en forma de flor y en ella el living estaba lleno de cuadros que mostraban a un montón de espíritus diferentes. La galería terminaba con la ancha y alta puerta de mármol que accedía a una especie de oscuro oasis. En el centro del agua estaba una isla, con un círculo de piedra dividido en las cuatro estaciones. Sobre el círculo flotaban cuadro esferas con los exactos colores de las torres externas. En ese oasis, volando encima del agua, estaban tres espíritus más.

Los tres espíritus voltearon ansiosos de ver al recién llegado ¡Habían estado esperando por él desde hacia siglos!

—Te presento a tus compañeros—dijo Gea con una sonrisa—Él es Folon Fall, el espíritu del otoño.—asintió un muchacho un poco mayor que él, de piel clara y atuendo marrón con una vara larga de madera gruesa.

—Un placer—dijo Folon.

Gea continuó presentando:

—Sasha Sun, la espíritu del verano.—asintió una mujer que llevaba pantalones pesqueros y blusa de tela delgada, con cabello corto y liso de color castaño armonizando con su piel bronceada—Y mi querida Amy Sprong, la espíritu de la primavera.—ésta vez asintió una chica de cabello largo rizado, enérgica sonrisa, con vestido largo lleno de flores multicolores

—Mucho gusto—dijo él, algo nervioso de ver cómo le miraban analizadoramente—Me llamo Jack Frost.

—¡Jack es un gusto conocerte!—dijo Amy feliz, acercándose a él con emoción—Habíamos esperado por el espíritu del invierno durante siglos.

—¿En serio?—Jack apretó más su cayado. Extrañamente, el artefacto le daba algo de seguridad.

—Ahora el equilibrio está completo—suspiró Gea, más para ella que para los demás.

Jack volteó para verla.

—¿Equilibrio de qué? Sin ofender, pero me están confundiendo.

Gea le sonrió maternalmente.

—Mi querido Jack, como ya te dije, yo soy la Madre Naturaleza y cuido del equilibrio en el planeta Tierra—explicó cariñosamente sin dejo de reproche o cansancio—Ellos son los guardianes de cada estación que representan. Y contigo, el ciclo está completo. Eres el espíritu del invierno.

—¿Por eso puedo controlar el hielo con mi cayado?—lucía feliz de comprender al menos un poco más lo que le estaba pasando. Ahora sin el shock de una mujer apareciendo de la nada en medio de una luz, podía sentir la energía que le daba ese lugar.

Era extraño, pero sentía una conexión especial tanto hacia Gea como hacia los tres espíritus. La conexión, obviamente, venía de los dones que compartían.

—Eso es solo una pequeña muestra de tu poder, Jack—le dijo Gea—Solo tú puedes hacer que el invierno llegue a todo el mundo. Antes ese deber se lo dejábamos al ciclo natural, pero ahora tu mantendrás el equilibrio dentro de los países que estén bajo tu custodia.

Jack miró el cayado en sus manos. Y después miró a los tres espíritus que estaban volando cerca, viéndolo con curiosidad.

—¿Yo soy el invierno?

—Más o menos—Gea voló hacia las cuatro esferas que flotaban suavemente sobre el símbolo de la estaciones—La esfera blanca representa tu poder. Si hay inestabilidad, las esferas nos lo dirán. Y así es como mantenemos el equilibrio.

—Cada equinoccio se da paso entre nosotros—agregó Folon, cruzándose de brazos—O cada solsticio, depende la estación.

Jack asimilaba toda la información que le daban.

—Ahora es invierno en el Norte—le dijo Gea—¡Anda, diviértete! Hasta el equinoccio el norte del meridiano es todo tuyo.

¿Equinoccio? Eso le sonaba familiar. Alzó la mirada viendo fijamente los ojos de Gea.

—¿Y si tengo más dudas? ¿Cómo llegaré aquí?—no tenía idea de dónde estaba.

—Sólo dile al viento y él te guiará.

¿Pedirle al viento? Sonaba fácil.

—¿Mis poderes?

—Aprenderás a usarlos.

Jack asintió. Esas personas tenían demasiada confianza en él. Bueno, no los defraudaría.

—Muy bien…

Él se dio la vuelta y salió del Palacio. Los tres espíritus se quedaron hablando.

—¡Se ve tan lindo!—dijo Amy—¿O a poco no? Estoy segura que será muy buen espíritu invernal.

—No lo sé, a mi me dio la impresión de que estaba inseguro—Sasha se cruzó de brazos—No me agrada ese tipo de personas.

—A ti no te agrada casi nada—replicó Folon.

—¡Y él menos!—dijo Sasha—Yo soy fuego, él es hielo.

Gea se interpuso entre los que consideraba sus hijos.

—Cálmense todos, denle tiempo. Nadie llega a ser espíritu sin merecerlo—habló con dignidad—Además falta poco para el equinoccio.

Lo decía por si el chico, nuevo a final de cuentas, cometía algún error.

**-o-**

Las hadas del agua guiaron a Jack hacia la salida. Ellas nunca salían del Palacio, solamente lo hacen para recibir a un espíritu guardián (como en el caso de él) Jack debió despedirlas con algo de tristeza antes de entregarse por completo a los desconocidos poderes de su nueva naturaleza.

—Okey, viento…—dijo—Elévame por favor.

Y de repente una corriente lo empujó con fuerza hacia las nubes tan alto que gritó de la sorpresa. El Palacio se veía bajo sus pies de forma insignificante. La Tierra estaba bajo su merced viéndose de una forma parecida a las fotos de los satélites modernos. Jack se quedó ahí, viendo todo asombrado. Jamás había imaginado al mundo de esa forma.

—¿Al Norte?—aunque era una petición, sonaba como pregunta.

El viento, al final de cuentas obediente, se arremolinó lanzándolo en una corriente fría hacia el Norte del planeta. Como Jack no había sido específico, el chico vio desde esa tremenda altura la forma de los continentes y se emocionó llegado a la frontera canadiense, lleno de árboles. En su emoción agitó el cayado hacia la zona y el viento lo hizo descender de forma algo brusca, contra los altos pinos.

Jack se controló, o bueno, intentó controlarse mientras caía casi como el plomo hacia un claro del bosque. Los pinos estaban relucientes y el bosque tenía poca nieve. Mientras Jack caía, podía sentir que el cayado brilló y entonces una estela de copos de nieve aparecieron desde las nubes descendiendo con él.

Miró todo emocionado ¿Cómo había hecho eso?

Estiró la mano agarrando un simple copo de nieve. Tenía un diseño único, creado por una magia especial que siempre estaría más allá de su entendimiento. Al momento de sentir el copo en su mano el palpitar de un corazón diminuto suavizó su textura. El bosque respiraba tranquilo de sentir un manto nuevo de nieve encima de sus verdes ramas y Jack _escuchaba_ la naturaleza alegre por tener al fin un invierno personificado.

"¿Qué es esto?" se cuestionó mentalmente.

Jack caminó, sintiendo el frío de la nieve sobre sus pies descalzos. El frío se sentía tan bien. Le encantaba. Respiró hondo, llenándose de la vitalidad de la naturaleza. En el cielo se podía ver la luna llena, hermosa y brillante.

—¿Por eso me trajiste?—le preguntó a la Luna—¿A traer el invierno?

La Luna, desde luego, no le respondió.

La nieve caía con suavidad y en ese momento, Jack sintió que podía hacer algo más con su talento. Pero ¿Qué?

El viento corrió por la parte baja de los árboles, llegando hasta donde él estaba. Y traía ahora un llamado. Una parte lejana, más apartada de la tierra, estaba pidiendo su presencia. Era una región al sur que deseaba, más bien gritaba, por una tormenta pequeña que cubriera sus territorios de nieve.

Jack impresionado por esa sensación, apretó el cayado otra vez.

—Viento…

Éste lo elevó de la misma forma en que Jack lo pensó. Aparentemente el viento podía leerle el pensamiento. Lo sostuvo en el aire cerca de las nubes y lo guio con suavidad hasta el lugar de donde provenía el llamado. En vez de bajar, Jack flotó por encima del cielo. El cayado brillaba mientras él lo hacía girar sobre un mismo eje. La estela de escarcha que desprendía su cayado fue hacia las nubes y las oscureció. Al mismo tiempo que eso pasaba, Jack sintió la presencia del viento.

_Llámame_ parecía decirle.

—Ven—fue su respuesta.

La enorme cantidad de nubes negras fue arrastrada por el viento que lo distribuyó en torrentes no muy potentes por toda la zona. Jack, flotando aún encima de una tormenta pequeña, contempló cómo la nieve caía de forma más brusca y el frío abarcaba un bosque completo, llegando hacia varios pueblos.

Y mientras la nieve caía, la tierra respiraba.

Respira agradecida.

Jack por un momento, se sintió uno con su elemento.

Pero eso no fue suficiente.

Ajena a la repentina revelación del muchacho, Gea observaba minuciosa desde una distancia prudente la forma en que Jack había creado su primera tormenta. Sí que estaba avanzando de forma rápida. El chico era listo y había entendido bien los llamados del planeta sin necesidad de que debiera explicárselos.

Jack Frost sería un gran guardián invernal, de eso estaba segura.

**-o-**

Días después Jack sintió que era llamado, ésta vez al pueblo donde conoció a Sandy y a Gea. El primer pueblo que pisó, cerca del lago donde nació. _Su_ lago, como le gustaba llamarlo. Iba frecuentemente a ese lugar buscando tranquilidad en medio de las confusiones que esa vida mágica le traía.

Realmente no estaba seguro de porqué se confundía. Llegó al pueblo causando un día nevado más que normal y tranquilo. Los niños salieron de sus casas para ver la nieve que desprendía el cielo. Entonces, Jack pudo ver perfectamente a esa misma niña que vio desde el primer día. La de cabello marrón y ojos cafés.

La niña caminaba, pisando la nieve y sin desprender la vista del suelo. Parecía estar triste. Unos niños se acercaron un poco a ella, como si quisieran consolarla de algo. Pero la niña se veía demasiado renuente. Negaba una y otra vez con la cabeza, llevándose las dos manos a los ojos que lloraban pequeñas lágrimas.

Jack no sabía porqué, pero odiaba ver llorar a esa niña. Se acercó con pasos lentos hacia los niños.

—Eh… ¿Hola?—saludó.

Obviamente, no hubo respuesta.

Pero puedo escuchar lo que los niños estaban hablando.

—Cálmate, Pippa—dijo una niña rubia, intentando abrazarla—Sabes que él está en un lugar mejor ¿verdad?

—Lo extraño…—sollozó.

Y de alguna manera, Jack sintió que el dolor de esa niña era su culpa.

La nieve caía, un par de niños se entretenían viendo los copos, ligeramente divertidos. En cambio, la mayoría estaba alrededor de esa pequeña Pippa, que seguía triste ¿Cómo quitarle la tristeza?

Jack se inclinó, agarrando un poco de nieve. La aplanó para hacer una bola.

No estaba seguro de porqué, pero sopló con suavidad.

Y guiado por una fuerza mayor que él, la lanzó.

Cuando lanzó esa bola de nieve, Jack sintió que estaba haciendo algo bien. Algo bueno. Y contempló la bola que golpeó suavemente a la niña Pippa, tomándola por sorpresa. Ella abrió muy bien los ojos, volteando. La nieve todavía estaba en parte de su cabello y de su ropa. Los demás niños miraron alrededor ¿Quién podía haberla lanzado?

—Pippa ¿Estás bien?—preguntó la misma niña rubia, acercándose a la morena.

En cambio, Pippa estaba sonriendo, casi riendo.

Ella recordaba cómo su hermano no dejaba pasar ni un solo día sin que ella recibiera el golpe de una bola de nieve. Era la tradición invernal. La niña prontamente se inclinó, haciendo una bola y lanzándosela a un niño que estaba cerca.

El niño replicó, pero los demás se echaron a reír.

Y mientras los niños reían, Jack reía. Sentía que sus risas… le daban algo.

Eso era divertido y entonces se dio cuenta que le gustaba hacer las cosas divertidas.

La niña se la pasó inmersa en esa pelea de bolas de nieve durante mucho tiempo, antes de que alguien la llamara a casa. Seguramente sus padres. Jack no supo porqué pero la siguió. La casa no era grande y la niña se quedó en el umbral, sentada, viendo al cielo.

—Gracias Jack, por todo—dijo Pippa cerrando los ojos. El espíritu del invierno estaba sorprendido ¡Ella había dicho su nombre!

Jack se paró enfrente de ella.

—¿Puedes verme?—preguntó esperanzado.

Pero la niña al abrir los ojos vio a través de él.

Y todo el ánimo, sorpresa y felicidad se esfumaron.

Seguro hablaba de otro Jack.

—Eso fue divertido ¿Sabes?—dijo Jack, aunque la niña no lo escuchaba—He pasado el último día… confundido. No sé quién soy, ni de dónde vengo. Pero sí me dicen lo que tengo que hacer.

Suspiró, dejándose caer al lado de ella.

—No lo sé… todo es tan nuevo. No tengo idea de si lo que estoy haciendo está bien o mal…la Luna ya no me ha dicho nada ¡Y se supone que ella me trajo aquí!

Pippa sintió una corriente de aire frío. Pero el aire ahora llevaba una suave voz que sonaba algo desesperada. Era una voz lejana y tremendamente parecida a la de su hermano. Hacia mucho tiempo Jack le dijo una vez que en la naturaleza había espíritus que hablaban con los humanos ¿A eso se refería?

Agudizó más su oído y Jack seguía hablando.

—Quisiera tanto saber de dónde vengo… de alguna forma lo que hago no se siente del todo bien. Nadie puede verme ¿Eso es normal? Quiero que me vean y escuchen. Y quiero… saber.

Jack miró al cielo.

—Quiero saber.

La Luna, brillante comenzando a salir, permaneció en silencio.

Pippa escuchaba la voz en susurros, pero no entendía bien lo que decía.

—¿Más claro, por favor?—susurró.

Jack se volteó para verlo ¿acaso lo estaba escuchando? No podía verlo, muy probablemente hablaba para ella misma. Pero en una parte de su mente Jack pretendió creer que lo escuchaba a él. Ese engaño extrañamente le hizo feliz.

—Quiero seguir adelante—dijo entonces—Pero para eso necesito saber el porqué estoy aquí…

No obstante, Pippa escuchó únicamente dos palabras. Dos palabras que se perdían con el ritmo del aire y que tenían un tono de voz parecido, increíblemente parecido, al de su difunto hermano.

_Sigue adelante…_

Pippa entonces lloró, pero de felicidad.

—Te lo prometo Jack—susurró al viento—Seguiré adelante.

Jack la miró ponerse de pie y entrar a su casa gritando "¡Mamá, mamá!" Jack la vio a través de la ventana mientras le decía cosas a una mujer que no alcanzaba a escuchar.

—Gracias—murmuró el chico del invierno, creyendo otra vez que ella lo había estado escuchando.

Se dio la media vuelta, siento llamado esta vez al este del pueblo por la tierra.

El viento lo llevó en una especie de danza conciliadora.

* * *

¡Hasta aquí por ahora!

1.-**Gea** **NO** es la Madre Naturaleza que aparece en los libros originales. Es un **OC** inventado por mí (de hecho la madre naturaleza original es demasiado neutral y no tan agradable, o al menos lo que se ha mostrado)

La idea de los espíritus de las estaciones la tenía en mi mente desde hace mucho. Los que habrán leído mi One-Shot **"Querido Jack"** ya conocían a** Folon Fall.** Aquí además de Folon estarán **Sasha Sun** y** Amy Sprong**. Pero las cosas no serán color de rosa, después de todo Jack estuvo 300 años solo y confundido, pero _¿Por qué si tenía compañeros?_ bueno, eso se aclarará en el próximo episodio xD

2.-No lo pude evitar, tuve que escribir algo sobre la hermana de Jack. No sé porqué pero me encanta Pippa y la relación que tuvo con su hermano. Creo que Jack, de forma inconsciente, estuvo presente en su vida. Jack llama a Burguess su casa y es el lugar donde creció de humano; alguna parte del subconsciente probablemente lo motivaba a eso. (Por no mencionar que Pippa y Jamie son tremendamente parecidos)

¿Dudas, comentarios, sugerencias? Cualquiera de las tres serán pacientemente atendidas por mí. Espero que les haya gustado la idea que va tomando el fic (ya más diferente de la película como podrán ver)

¡Muchas gracias por leer!

Chao!


	4. Psique y Pippa

**NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE DREAMWORKS CON WILLIAM JOYCE. SOLAMENTE ME DIVIERTO AL ESCRIBIR.**

**¡H**ola a todo el mundo!

Pues bien, tengo buenas y malas noticias. **BUENAS.-**¡Ya terminé hasta el capítulo 6 de ésta historia y casi termino el siguiente de **Guardián de la Diversión**! **MALAS.-**Bendito Dios presentaré el examen de admisión a la universidad en poco más de un mes, así que voy a estar atareada en tareas, exámenes y un montón de trámites. NO TENDRÉ TIEMPO DE ACTUALIZAR MIS HISTORIAS RÁPIDAMENTE. Pero esto **NO** quiere decir que las voy a dejar. Espero que puedan comprenderlo.

Retomando el tema de éste capítulo, también es largo y sale un OC más. Psique ¿Se acuerdan de ella? Hice mención de Psique en mi historia **Abecedary** (Capítulo 21: Universal) Bueno, aquí conocemos ya bien al personaje y la meto porque será relativamente importante tanto en este fic como en la secuela que estoy planeando. Además de que le da mejor ambiente xD

Comentarios:

Nanashi: ¡Hola! me alegra que te haya gustado tanto mi historia, comentarios como los tuyos me animan much porque hasta da la impresión de que los dejé sin palabras y eso, para mí, es muy halagador. Espero que al avanzar la trama te siga gustando mi fic =)

Hitomi Hozuki: ¡Hola! hasta donde me acuerdo Gea era la diosa de la tierra en la mitología Griega (creo) por eso la puse aquí como la madre naturaleza. Me gustó la idea de que Jack ayudara involuntariamente a su hermana, para que cuando recupere la memoria se de cuenta de que aún muerto siempre estuvo ahí para ella. A mi me gusta mucho responderles sus comentarios, primero para que sepan que los leo y que son importantes para mí y segundo, para que así pueda tener más comunicación con ustedes. Después de todo, me hacen el enorme favor de leer mis historias y lo menos que puedo hacer es tomar en cuenta todas sus referencias ¿No crees? Muchos saludos y espero que te siga gustando =)

Fantica1Asoaso: en lo que he investigado de los libros, la madre naturaleza es muy neutral, no ayuda a los guardianes y te da a entender que la razón de eso es que viene siendo la hija de Pitch. Por eso aquí la hice muy agradable y sin relación alguna con el señor de las pesadillas.

nessa11997: ¡A mi me encanta más que leas! Muchas gracias por comentar =)

¡Disfruten!

* * *

**Capitulo 3**

**.**

**.**

No pasó ni un mes para que comprendiera el inmenso don de los elementos. Jack tenía completo poder sobre el agua, el frío, el viento y la nieve. Podía crear impresionantes tormentas o vientos débiles. Nevadas, ventiscas, congelar mares… Su poder era inmenso. Pero ahí era donde aparecía Gea para que el equilibrio no se perdiera. Y en cuestión de semanas ya tenía el control absoluto de sus poderes; su naturaleza era como la del viento, juguetonamente impredecible. Pero tenía el autocontrol suficiente para no causar problemas a la gente.

La Tierra misma le decía lo que tenía que hacer. Era una forma extraña de describirlo, pero cierto. A través del viento, las regiones del mundo lo llamaban. Podía escuchar suaves cantos convocándolo, como si la tierra llorara por su presencia. Y él volaba hacia donde era llamado para causar suaves ventiscas o tormentas enormes, lo que le hubieran pedido. Por más que le hubiera gustado abusar de su poder, sencillamente no podía. La naturaleza estaba viva, y aunque Jack la controlaba, también la respetaba. Hasta los más pequeños copos de nieve tenían chispas vitales y él solo los redireccionaba hacia donde eran necesarios. Gea se mostró orgullosamente sorprendida por la forma tan rápida en que Jack entendió sus funciones y equilibró su trabajo.

Jack pronto descubrió las desventajas de ser espíritu de las estaciones. El invierno duraba aproximadamente tres meses en el norte y tres meses en el sur. Eso le dejaba seis meses sin hacer nada en todo el año. No podía intervenir en las estaciones de los demás espíritus porque eso dañaría el equilibrio y enfadaría además a Madre Naturaleza. Y Gea era buena, muy noble, pero daba miedo cuando se enojaba.

En esos seis meses sin hacer nada el Palacio se volvía hogar de los espíritus. Pero Jack no se sentía del todo cómodo ahí. Casi siempre Sasha era la que descasaba al mismo tiempo que él y la verdad, no se llevaba nada bien con la chica. Gea se la pasaba custodiando el mundo entero sin descanso y las haditas que vigilaban las entradas del Palacio tenían sus ocupaciones día con día. Pronto el Palacio se volvió un poco solitario y eso a Jack no le gustó nada.

Ya era lo suficientemente malo sentirse solo e invisible ante la humanidad, para ahora estar solo entre los espíritus que sí podían verlo.

Tenía acuerdos con Amy y con Folon para entrar en las regiones de los planetas más fríos cuando ellos custodiaban su estación. No pasaría nada mientras no congelara nada. Y también estaban los Polos, lugares llenos de hielo, por mencionar uno de los pocos lugares eternamente invernales. Pero casi nadie vivía en climas fríos.

Si bien Jack no se llevaba nada bien con Sasha, tanto Amy como Folon era más complacientes con él. Y buenos espíritus. Solo que ellos trabajaban en los seis meses que él tenía de descanso, lo cual hacía que raras ocasiones pudieran verse o hablarse. Acaso una vez cada año si le iba bien. Ese día podía ser atesorado, porque Sasha ni siquiera se dignaba a hablarle y no conocía otros espíritus además de ellos y Sandy. Todos siempre parecían estar ocupados. Y Jack, de forma lenta, comenzó a sentirse muy solo.

Como los espíritus estaban siempre ocupados, la distracción favorita de Jack fue ver a los humanos. Y aunque ellos no podían verlo, al menos observándolos se entretenía.

El solsticio de invierno daba paso a su entrar en la región del mundo que le correspondía. Pronto Jack se enamoró de los solsticios. Al momento en que la Tierra entraba en el invierno, una fuente de energía nueva y extraña lo llamaba. Las fuerzas del frío acudían a él, como si lo hicieran aún más poderoso y sentía el llamado de todo el planeta que cumpliera con su misión. Era el único momento del año en que se sentía realmente necesitado.

Voló encima de Estados Unidos rumbo a Canadá y caminó por senderos antes de que iniciar una tormenta para que la nieve cayera suave sobre el bosque. Contempló las hojas caídas y los animales moviéndose para irse a invernal.

—¡Cuidado!—gritó una voz femenina a sus espaldas.

Jack se volteó y el primer instinto que tuvo fue de cubrirse levantando ambos brazos sobre la cabeza. Había estado volando sobre el cielo encima de las nubes cuando escuchó el grito. El golpe lo tumbó al suelo, en una caída llena de adrenalina y espanto, causándole dolor a través de las costillas por las rocas sobre las cuales había caído y la altura desde el cielo al suelo. Era una sensación espantosa.

—¡Lo siento!—dijo nuevamente la chica—Yo… espíritus ¡lo siento! Me desvié mucho…

Jack abrió los ojos. Si ella podía verlo entonces era una espíritu. Lo cual era bueno porque la soledad era un maldito infierno.

—No hay problema—le dijo para calmarla. Estaba demasiado feliz por ver a alguien que el golpe le importó poco.

Ella se puso de pie y Jack también. Entonces pudo verla mejor. Tenía cabello dorado y ondulando cayendo por su espalda con mechones enmarcando su rostro angelical de porcelana. Los labios rojos y los ojos azules de atrapante miranda. Llevaba una especie de túnica blanca llegándole hasta ras del suelo. Un cinturón ancho a la cintura sostenía un carcaj lleno de flechas, en su mano un arco. Alas hermosas en su espalda se arqueaban de forma protectora.

—No te conozco—le dijo ella, cruzándose brazos—¡Eres nuevo! ¿Cómo te llamas? ¡Ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que nace un espíritu!

Jack la miró, sosteniendo el cayado con fuerza.

—Me llamo Jack Frost—le dijo, imitó la costumbre humana que había observado de tenderle la mano—¿Tú te llamas?

Ella aceptó la mano gustosamente.

—Me llamo Psique—sonrió—Eres espíritu invernal ¿No?—señaló los patrones de escacha sobre su atuendo.

—Sí, soy el espíritu del invierno.

—¡Es sensacional!—Psique se mostraba asombrada, el arco sostenido por las dos manos—No había conocido a ningún espíritu invernal ¡Que divertido!

—¿Y tú?—señaló el carcaj y el arco—¿De qué eres espíritu?

Sus ojos brillaron al explicar.

—¡Del romance!—gritó llena de felicidad.

Jack frunció el ceño.

—¿El amor?

—No—le corrigió con dulzura—Mi esposo Eros es espíritu del amor. Yo lo soy del romance.

—¿Qué no son lo mismo?

Psique suspiró. No era la primera vez que le pasaba eso.

—Claro que no—le miró fijamente—El amor es un sentimiento. Pero el romance lo aviva. En el romance hay un mutuo entendimiento y todo te parece hermoso. El romance no te garantiza la felicidad eterna y no siempre es amor lo que le motiva, a veces solo es pasión o cariño. Pero el momento que dura es lo suficientemente bello para iluminar toda una vida.

—¿Con tus flechas creas romance?—preguntó Jack, entiendo un poco más.

—Sí, las parejas o personas que se tienen aprecio son fáciles de hacer ceder al romance—sacó del carcaj una flecha. Eran plateadas con puntas que parecían de cristal—Usualmente también creo ambientes románticos. Avivo esta flama. Pero siempre está la opción de que decidan separarse o que el romance se les acabe.

—¿Y eso porqué?

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—Es su decisión ¡Yo no puedo hacer todo el trabajo! Lo triste es cuando la pareja de verdad se quiere—bajó los ojos—Ahí usualmente interviene Eros.

—¿Ese sí es del amor, no?

—Mi esposo—dijo llena de orgullo—Podría decirse que preparo todas las cosas para que Eros fleche a las parejas con una flecha de oro para crearles un bello amor. Después llega mi suegra—hizo una mueca—Afrodita. Ella crea la lujuria y pasión.

Eso último le pareció demasiada información a Jack, pero agradeció su sinceridad de todos modos.

—Suena demasiado interesante.

Comenzaba a comprender que todos los espíritus tenían un propósito determinado en el plano humano. Así fue como la semilla de la duda terminó de germinar en su mente ¿Cuál era su propósito?

—¿Cuántos espíritus existen?—preguntó. Había visto muy pocos, solo a los de las estaciones en realidad.

Psique alzó la mirada.

—¡Bastantes!—fue su respuesta.—Todos cuidamos algo. Una emoción, una etapa de la vida, una estación.—dijo lo último viéndolo.—Somos escogidos porque tenemos algo que compartir a la humanidad.

Jack asintió, aunque pensaba en sus adentros que cualquier cosa que él tuviera no debería ser tan importante. Porque de ser así, ya lo habría descubierto. Además del invierno, él no tenía que llevarle nada más a la gente. Y había tanta gente que odiaba el frío.

—El otro día… cuando recién desperté, conocí a uno—dijo, feliz de que alguien le escuchara—Se llamaba Sandy. Él…

Psique abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y lo interrumpió antes de que hablara sobre Gea.

—¿Un Guardián? ¡Interesante! ¿Entendiste lo que te dijo?—ella ya sabía que era mudo.

—Más o menos—se encogió con una mueca—Me hizo entender que cuidaba a los niños ¿verdad?

Ella asintió.

—Sí. Los Guardianes son los espíritus más importantes entre nosotros—le explicó—Protegen a los niños y de esa forma aseguran lo mejor posible la vida humana. Nosotros trabajamos a partir de los adultos que resultan de buenas infancias.

Jack comenzaba a entender.

—¿Y quiénes son los demás Guardianes?

—Tooth, o el hada de los dientes. Bunnymund el Conejo de Pascua. Sandman y Santa Claus, llamado Norte.

Psique miraba al cielo cómo las nubes en forma de bolitas de algodón se movían con el viento.

—¿Crees que pueda verlos?

—No lo creo—alzó su mano al cielo, donde los rayos dorados del sol se tornaban anaranjados. Comenzó a guiar esos rayos celestiales a las nubes creando una hermosa vista romántica del atardecer—Siempre están demasiado ocupados. Tú solo encárgate de lo tuyo, y serás feliz.

Ése era el problema.

—No sé realmente qué es lo mío.

Psique lo miró casi alarmada.

—¿Cómo que no? ¡Eres un espíritu del invierno!

—Sí pero… no sé porqué lo soy ni cuál es mi propósito.

Esto ya pintaba un poco mal.

—¿No te lo dijeron?

—No—negó suavemente—Solo me dijeron mi nombre. Jack Frost.

Eso sí que era raro.

—Bueno, supongo que es algo que deberás descubrir—extendió sus alas, dispuesta a partir.

—¡Espera! ¿Qué otros espíritus existen? De verdad, no me gusta nada estar solo—sólo pedía unos minutos más.

Psique se apiadó de él, sintiendo su frenético corazón.

—Bueno, ya me conoces y te acabo de mencionar los demás espíritus relacionados al amor—le dijo—Hay otros, de la primavera, del verano y el otoño. De la suerte, la abundancia, el año nuevo…

No sabía qué más decir hasta que vio las sombras de los árboles.

—Oh, es cierto—dijo—También hay espíritus malos—Jack alzó la mirada—Del miedo, el dolor, la tragedia, el odio.

—¿Y esos?

—No se aparecen mucho últimamente. Aunque todos nos enfrentamos a ellos, los Guardianes son los verdaderos encargados de ponerles un freno. Sus poderes contraatacan perfectamente la maldad.

—¿Cómo se llaman?

—Pain es espíritu del dolor y Eris del odio. De la tragedia lo es Onisio y Pitch del miedo.

—¿Pitch?

Ese nombre le sonaba tan familiar.

Al momento de escuchar ese nombre le vino como eco el sonido de una alegre risa infantil, demasiado lejana. Era una niña que sonreía y lo llamaba. Pero aquella voz se esfumó sin dejar rastro apenas la escuchó. No le prestó más atención al asunto y volvió a mirar a Psique.

—Mejor conocido como el Coco—se encogió de hombros—De cualquier forma, será raro que los veas. Pero te advierto sólo por si acaso.

Jack le sonrió.

—Muchas gracias.

Psique nuevamente extendió sus alas.

—Me tengo que ir ¡Debo crear más romance! Espero verte pronto, Jack Frost.

—Igualmente lo espero—fue su respuesta.

Ella se elevó al cielo con ayuda de sus alas y Jack la miró partir.

No la vería hasta casi cien años después.

**-o-**

Cien años son mucho tiempo. Pero cuando eres inmortal el tiempo pasa de una forma muy diferente. No como los humanos, que se desvivían por minutos. Jack había visto el desarrollo de las sociedades y el crecimiento de las poblaciones. Estaba impresionado por la forma tan rápida en que muchas cosas cambiaban. Los humanos se movían en diferentes países, bajo diferentes banderas y distintas culturas. Pero todos avanzaban hacia lo que llamaban el progreso, el futuro, el mañana. Realmente, él entendía poco o nada de política. Y no es que no le importara, pero no le parecía del todo importante. La mejor manera de saber cómo estaba un país es viendo a su gente y mientras más viajaba por el mundo, gracias al viento, más se daba cuenta de las increíblemente distintas maneras en que las personas vivían.

Siempre volvía a lo que consideraba su hogar. El lago. Y cerca del lago había un pueblo llamado Burguess. Cuando él despertó no eran más que un montón de cabañas amontonadas de forma casi desordenada alrededor de las hogueras principales que mantenían lejos a los animales. Ahora, el pueblo estaba creciendo y se acercaba cada vez más al lago, cortando las maderas de los pinos, formando caminos mejor estructurados y construyendo edificios de ladrillos.

La bella niña morena que había visto triste el primer día de su existencia… esa niña que lo "escuchó"….¡Cómo la cuidó! Nunca supo el sentimiento que lo impulsó a estar cerca de ella cada vez que el invierno venía. Pero la niña, año con año, comenzaba a mostrarse más feliz. Se convirtió en una hermosa jovencita, tierna, encantadora y muy amable. Ella era de las pocas personas que siendo mayores, podía perfectamente inclinarse al suelo para formar con nieve una esfera y lanzársela a los niños. Los años no le quitaron un carácter juguetón, pero entre sus sonrisas, el sentimiento de melancolía podía colarse a través de sus ojos. Era como si se divirtiera para alguien más que no era ella. Jack, de forma inexplicable, se sintió feliz y orgulloso de que ella continuara con su vida. Llevó una larga y feliz vida con un marido que la trató y amó como a una reina y tuvo tres hijos, que vio crecer y madurar.

El día en que ella murió, siendo ya anciana, era pleno invierno. Los copos de nieve caían del cielo de forma suave meciéndose por un viento tranquilo. Jack no hizo absolutamente nada más que ver cómo era depositada con ternura bajo el suelo. En la lápida estaba escrito su nombre completo. Al leerlo, sintió una terrible pesadez en el corazón.

Pippa Overland de Bennet.

Y de repente una lejana risa se escuchó de entre los árboles y pudo ver, de forma borrosa, la silueta de una sonriente niña que lo llamaba por su nombre.

¿Qué significaba eso?

—Nuestra querida Pippa fue un alma activa de esta comunidad todo el tiempo que vivió—decía el Pastor, rezando al enterrar el cuerpo—Ella, que había sufrido la desgracia de perder a su único y muy amado hermano, se ha podido encontrar con él y sus padres en la gracia de Dios. Sabemos que ella estará tranquila y en paz de ahora en adelante.

Con ese último comentario, la congregación se disipó.

Y Jack quedó solo, invisible con el cayado en mano, viendo el nombre inscrito en la lápida y con las palabras del Pastor haciendo eco en su mente. Había algo, una sensación de que sabía perfectamente quién era esa mujer. La había visto convertirse de una linda niña a una madre afectuosa. Pero había algo más profundo. Él sabía más cosas de ella. Él sabía más… pero a la vez no lo sabía. Se esforzaba en recordar detalles.

Al cerrar los ojos vio un lago congelado y escuchó el crujido del hielo.

Entonces…

_¡Pum!_

Una especie de pared se alzó en su mente. Le golpeó mandándolo lejos de sus propios recuerdos. Le causó el doloroso palpitar de su cien y un golpe certero en su cabeza. Jack cayó al suelo, con ambas manos alrededor de su frente, tratando de mitigar el insoportable dolor.

—Pero… ¿Por qué?—anochecía, Jack alzó su mirada hacia la luna menguante que se dejaba ver entre el cielo oscurecido—¿Qué ha pasado?

Jack no entendía nada y se comenzaba a desesperar.

La muerte de la niña Pippa—porque siempre recordó su nombre—le causó gran tristeza. Pero debió sobreponerse. Al ser un espíritu vio muchísima gente partir con sus seres queridos. Vio pesadumbre, tristeza, guerra y miseria entre la humanidad. Y al mismo tiempo, vio que la inocencia de los niños era lo único rescatable de ese mundo frío.

Una que otra navidad pudo ver perfectamente un destello que sería el trineo de Santa Claus. En las noches pequeñas y bellísimas haditas volaban recogiendo dientes y dejando monedas en su lugar. Domingo de pascua los niños encontraban escondidos entre arbustos huevos bellamente pintados y todas las noches, sin falta, arena dorada descendía para crearles bellos sueños.

Las explicaciones que Psique le dio fueron tomando forma año con año. Y en menos de diez años Jack entendió este mundo de fantasía y realidades mágicas que vivía entre el estructurado mundo humano sin que ellos pudieran verlo. Conoció a más espíritus, unos buenos, otros no tan agradables, pero todos siempre ensimismados en su trabajo.

El poder invernal de Jack lo guiaba hacia donde las estaciones debían de estar. Y si bien había momentos del año en que no era invierno y podía viajar a otro lado del mundo, pronto descubrió que había limitaciones. Él no podía estar en ambientes muy cálidos. Accidentalmente voló cerca de un desierto y eso casi fue su muerte. Era doloroso, sofocante y para él, hecho de hielo, imposible atravesar esas arenas candentes. Y si se pasaba mucho tiempo en las regiones cuando no era su estación, los demás lo resentían. Amy y Folon eran pacientes, pero no por eso seguidas veces debieron echarlo de sus estaciones. Y Gea era tan celosa con el cuidado del equilibrio que no permitía ningún desajuste como esos.

Su vida no era ni del todo feliz ni del todo plena. Se divertía causando problemas con hielo a las personas. Pero nadie podía verlo, nadie podía escucharlo. No había nadie con quien hablar. Pippa sin saberlo había sido la que escuchó las increíblemente largas discusiones de Jack consigo mismo. Pero a su muerte ¿Quién le quedaba? Nadie en la tierra lo llamaba de la misma forma que esa mujer lo hizo y ningún espíritu parecía tener la paciencia o el tiempo de estar con él.

La vida se tornó solitaria de forma rápida. Monótonamente.

Y Jack no supo, en su desesperación, que más hacer.

**-o-**

Desde las alturas del cielo había visto cómo Jack Frost se inclinaba en la lápida y leía el nombre de Pippa Overland ¿Por qué la mujer había conservado su apellido? Hombre de la Luna se llenó de preocupación cuando Jack, entrecerrando los ojos, comenzó a recordar con la naturalidad de su propio ser su vida humana. La imagen del lago rompiéndose acudiendo a su mente.

_NO_

Hombre de la Luna inmediatamente extendió su mano y bloqueó los recuerdos. Jack sintió como si un muro dividiera su mente y esto le causó un dolor horripilante en su cabeza. Era ya la segunda vez desde que existía que Jack estaba a punto de tumbar la muralla de sus recuerdos. Y cada vez le era más costoso bloquearlos definitivamente.

Suspiró. Jack Frost sí que estaba siendo un problema. La oscuridad se movía de forma lenta abajo del mundo y apenas había notado al pequeño espíritu invernal. Eso era una buena señal. La luz de Jack se apagaba año con año de desesperación, lo cual impedía que pudieran ver su esencia. Su centro.

Pero si esa misma luz se apagaba, entonces su existencia sería vana. Y eso tampoco se podía permitir.

_—Pero… ¿Por qué?—_decía Jack viendo hacia la luna_—¿Qué ha pasado?_

Y de verdad que le hubiera gustado contestarle.

Pero no podía hacerlo.

Al menos, no por ahora.

Hombre de la Luna suspiró. Serían unos siglos largos.

* * *

¿Y bien, qué les pareció Psique? Gea está demasiado metida en sus deberes como para explicarle a Jack cómo funciona todo ese mundo lleno de magia y los demás espíritus de la misma forma no le prestan mucha atención. Jack está muy solo y confundido y Hombre de la Luna parece querer eso ¿Por qué?

Habrá más aclaraciones en el siguiente capítulo. Más bien, en el siguiente capítulo es cuando Jack... colapsa. No exactamente pero es algo parecido ¡Espero que les haya gustado!

¡Gracias por leer!

chao!


	5. Sombras tras las tormentas

**NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE WILLIAM JOYCE CON DREAMWORKS Y SOLO ME DIVIERTO AL ESCRIBIR.**

**¡H**ola a todo el mundo! Pues aquí, parece que estoy agarrando el ritmo de un capítulo por semana. Espero se mantenga xD Este capítulo explica muchas cosas y da más vistazos hacia la vida solitaria de Jack.

Comentarios:

Fantica1Asoaso: ¡Hola! no te preocupes, andamos exactamente igual con las escuelas, un caos de pies a cabeza. Psique es una espíritu buena, al igual que muchos otros que no detallaré por ahora pero que tengo en mente. Aunque me intrigas sobre tus sospechas, me gustaría saber qué piensas. Saludos desde México!

Nanashi: ¡Hola nanashi! me alegra que te siga gustando mi historia, siempre procuro contestar los comentarios para saber a fondo qué les parece y qué es lo que piensan de mis fics. ¿Que te dejé sin palabras? eso me halaga, me da a entender que te adentras en las emociones y eso es hacer un buen trabajo =) Por lo demás, sí, la escuela me tiene agobiada, pero en ratos he podido continuar escribiendo, no a la velocidad que me gustaría pero al menos lo hago. Muchas gracias por tus buenos deseos, espero que te guste también este capítulo (PD.-Si quieres háblame de "tu" no sé porqué pero cuando me llaman de "usted" me siento vieja xD)

Hitomi Hozuki: Las llamas de la tierra para que Jack haga nevar las he visto en otros fics de inglés, y también me encantaron. Son una manera muy acertada de demostrar la forma en que Jack está conectado con sus poderes, después de todo, es espíritu del invierno y quiero realzar eso en este fic además de su faceta de guardián. Con Pippa comparto tu opinión, al principio de la película cuando Jack apenas despierta y va al pueblo se puede ver a Pippa de fondo, hablando con un señor. Ya que Jack llamaba a "Burguess" su hogar, debió de permanecer cerca y seguro vio crecer a Pippa sin saber que era su hermana, o al menos es mi teoría. Psique simplemente apareció, ni siquiera la llamé ¡se coló! xD No he leído los libros de Percy Jackson ¿son buenos? ¡Un enorme saludo!

¡Muchas gracias por pasarse por mi historia! aquí les dejo el capítulo.

disfruten!

* * *

**Capitulo 4**

**.**

**.**

Pitch Black.

Había atormentado durante siglos a la humanidad. El miedo era su talento. Podía existir una persona amable, servicial y optimista, pero la oscuridad suficiente podía plantar la semilla del temor en su persona con mucha facilidad. Había nacido sumido en los miedos más miserables que cualquier hombre podía llegar a tener, creado a partir de un ente maligno que le colocó sobre la tierra con el insaciable deseo de que los demás temieran por sus vidas de la misma forma en que él temió antes de morir. Una especie de venganza retorcida.

Pitch Black fue, en vida, fue una persona bastante bondadosa y optimista. Pero irradió tanta luz en una época de incertidumbre que las sombras se abalanzaron sobre él. Ni siquiera fue consciente del peligro en el que se metió hasta que vio todas esas espeluznantes formas atacarlo con voces agudas que le estremecieron los tímpanos y el latido de su corazón desenfrenado por la adrenalina. Cayó al suelo en medio de tirones y envuelto en un pánico sin igual.

Al despertar, estaba pálido, con su cabello negro ligeramente levantado. Sus ojos amatistas vieron expectantes la túnica negra que lo cubría. El recuerdo de su muerte, en medio de tormentos, fue lo único que alcanzó a recordar. Y una voz maléfica diciéndole que la humanidad debía pagar la misma moneda por no haberlo ayudado.

"¡Ellos deben sufrir lo mismo que yo sufrí!" gritó, carcomido por un odio irracional.

Fue así como nació el señor de la oscuridad. Las personas después lo llamarían Coco. Una leyenda que se trasmitió de padres a hijos. Un hombre que emergía de las tinieblas con una tenebrosa sonrisa y te arrastraba a los confines del infierno. Muy tétrico en realidad. Pitch no podía matar a nadie, al menos no asesinarlo de manera intencional. Si moría por culpa de un paro cardíaco, o en medio de un frío intenso por no querer moverse de una cueva no eran su culpa.

Y durante siglos él y sus compañeros oscuros dominaron completamente la tierra. Los seres humanos se carcomían en sus temores y pesadillas. Y él sonreía relamiéndose los labios de verlos temblar por el pánico en medio de los bosques, suplicando a la luz de la luna que no se detuviera en alumbrar a cualquier malvado.

Eso hasta que la luna decidió escucharlos.

Hombre de la Luna se había mantenido muy neutral en ese asunto durante siglos. No entendió porqué de repente se decidió intervenir. Pero lo hizo creando seres con poderes especiales que contrarrestaran sus efectos. Pensó que no lo lograrían, que iba a ser un intento vano. Pero el muy maldito lo consiguió.

El Hada de los Dientes, con sus recuerdos para que nadie olvidara los buenos momentos. El Conejo de Pascua, dando esperanza del renacimiento con sus huevos pintados. Sandman dando hermosos sueños a los niños para que en la oscura noche se relajaran. Y Santa Claus, trayendo regalos en navidad que asombraban y acrecentaban sus inocencias.

Pronto el miedo fue desapareciendo. Y él, también.

"El Coco no existe"

"¡Es una invención para que los niño se vayan a la cama!"

"Eran pesadillas nada más"

Lo peor fue cuando la humanidad, ya sin miedos, comenzó a llevar a cabo un crecimiento científico impresionante que desacreditó cualquier existencia espiritual.

"Debieron haber visto sombras alternadas con las nubes. Además, cuando una persona tiene miedo, hay reacciones químicas en el cerebro que trastorna la visión, creándoles monstruos que no existían" decían los científicos "No hay huellas ni evidencias de que un tal Coco estuviera aquí ¿Quién podría llegar al centro de la tierra sin quemarse? Eso es ridículo"

Y todos lo creyeron.

Y mientras los niños reían y saltaban y jugaban unos con otros. Y los Guardianes atesoraban esos momentos creados con parte de su ayuda para mantenerlos eternamente.

Pitch juró que se vengaría de ellos. Lo haría le costara lo que le costara. Había centenares de espíritus, pero los Guardianes, esos que se encargaron de desacreditarlo, de mandarlo al olvido… esos serían los que resentirían sus poderes ¡Lo pagarían con creces!

Pero Pitch no sabía que sus planes y sus acciones estaban siendo vigiladas por el Hombre de la Luna, protector de la humanidad. Y que estaba también tomando sus precauciones. Porque justo cuando Pitch Black decidió que tomaría su venganza, un niño especial saltaba sobre el hielo para ayudar a su hermana….

**-o-**

Las hadas del agua comenzaron a crear hermosos copos de nieve con sus pequeñas manos. Para ellas era difícil, porque tenían que congelar estelas pequeñas y formar con el hielo los detalles más mínimos. Jack solamente tenía que imaginarlo y aparecía en su mano en medio de una luz blanca. Pero las hadas del agua odiaban que Jack les ayudara a decorar la Torre de Invierno. Y después de más de doscientos años, Jack había dejado de luchar.

Sasha estaba en la torre amarilla y no había salido de ahí en semanas. Con un poco de tristeza recordó el intrincado entre ellos, varios siglos atrás.

_Flashback._

_—¡Frost!—gritó Sasha. Jack solamente volteó, acostumbrado ya a que le hablaran por medio de gritos—¿Dónde están mis hadas de fuego?_

_Había cuatro tipos de hadas en el Palacio, relacionadas con los cuatro elementos. Y cada tipo correspondía, o se identificaba, con un espíritu en especial. Las del agua para Jack, las del fuego para Sasha, las del viento para Folon y las de la tierra para Amy._

_La mala suerte quizá fue la que quiso que Jack y Sasha descansaran de sus obligaciones al mismo tiempo. Eso significaba una cosa: compartir durante seis meses el Palacio. Gea tenía tantas ocupaciones que rara vez volvía. Amy y Folon, en cambio, prosperaban en la tierra con sus respectivas estaciones. Jack no se llevaba del todo bien con la presumida y vanidosa de Sasha, por eso siempre se la pasaba de un lado al otro en el mundo buscando regiones frías y viendo a la humanidad. Pero ¿A quién quería engañar? Necesitaba dormir de vez en cuando y descansar. Pero el Palacio, siendo francos, era un infierno con Sasha._

_Y ésta vez lo fue más._

_—¡No tengo idea!—gritó Jack.—¿Por qué habría de saberlo?_

_—¡Por que tú haces un desastre a donde sea que vayas!—le devolvió el grito—¡Tormentas, ventiscas, no tienes idea del daño que causas y lo sigues haciendo! ¿Dónde están mis hadas? ¡Más te vale que no les haya hecho nada!_

_—Nuevamente, yo no sé. Sabes que no me acerco nunca a esas hadas de llamas._

_En realidad las hadas de fuego no se encendían. Pero eran pequeñas revoltosas con vestidos rojos y amarillos, de elevada temperatura corporal, que expandían calor con su presencia y podían crear el fuego de la nada. Adorables a su manera, Jack les rehuía. El calor no iba con él._

_Sasha estaba a punto de ceder cuando las hadas de fuego salieron disparadas desde el jardín invernal. Las hadas del agua las seguían, riendo a carcajadas y lanzándoles agua, así como pequeños copos de nieve que habían guardado para la ocasión. Jack se rio cuando vio a las haditas rojas reunirse tras la espalda de Sasha, molestas con sus compañeras frías. Sasha irradió luz y calor, alejando a Jack._

_—¡TU!_

_Y de repente, toda la rabia contenida hacia Jack estalló ¿Cómo osaban tratar de esa manera a sus hadas? Jack debió retroceder. El calor de Sasha lo atosigaba y debió lanzarle al techo buscando aires fríos. Sasha entonces invocó su propio cetro, donde las luces del sol se reunían elevando la temperatura del lugar._

_Jack, con el cayado brillando en blanco, estaba a punto de contraatacar formando una pequeña tormenta de nieve cuando..._

_...¡Bum!_

_Ambos estaban en el suelo._

_—¡Suficiente!—decretó Gea—¿Es que no pueden llevarse bien ni siquiera un tiempo?—miró a sus dos hijos—¡Van a convivir juntos toda la eternidad!_

_—¡Ni loca!—Sasha se puso de pie, con las manos vueltas puños—¡Ese buscapleitos es un idiota! No lo pienso tolerar._

_Jack, herido con sus palabras, bajó la cabeza sin responder. Gea se enojó más. Desde hacia tiempo había notado el autoestima cada vez más decaído de Jack y no permitiría que Sasha lo empeorara._

_—Controla tu boca, niña—le dijo—Jack es el espíritu del invierno, y hace un gran trabajo. Respétalo._

_—¡No puedo vivir así con él!_

_—Tendrás que aprender—y el ceño de Gea se frunció enormemente—¡Éste es el Palacio de las Estaciones! Y tu, verano, reconoce y respeta al invierno. Esta casa es tan tuya como de Jack. Acéptalo._

_Sasha, indignadísima, gritó._

_—¡Pues que no se acerque al jardín veraniego!—y se echó a volar seguida de sus hadas a la torre amarilla._

_Gea suspiró. Sasha ciertamente era impulsiva como el fuego, temperamental y caprichosa. Pero debía de aprender a respetar el equilibrio de la vida. Miró hacia Jack, repentinamente silencioso, que sostenía el cayado con una mano y la otra estaba metida en el bolso de su suéter. Cabizbajo, las hadas del agua lo rodeaban a distancia prudente._

_—Jack, no te lo tomes personal—sonrió Gea—Así fue con Folon un tiempo._

_—¿120 años?—inquirió._

_—Bueno, no, pero…_

_—No le agrado Gea—declaró—Ni ella a mí. Así que estamos a mano. No hay nada más que discutir._

_Dicho eso, se fue del Palacio._

_Sasha no salía ya de la torre amarilla. Se la pasaba los seis meses encerrada ahí, solo para no cruzarse con Jack en los demás corredores o fuentes del Palacio. Jack se sintió intruso, porque si él llevaba visitando el Palacio 120 años, Sasha lo hacía desde 300 años atrás. Era más derecho de ella que de él. Así pues, sus visitas constantes a los Polos y Groelandia se hicieron todavía más seguidas. Mientras menos pisara el Palacio, mejor. Y Gea solo aceptó reticente la decisión de Jack. Debió admitirse a sí misma que el Palacio de las Estaciones, por sí solo, nunca formó un verdadero hogar._

_Fin de flashback._

Jack se reclinó sobre la laguna enfrente de él, y con un dedo tocó las aguas. Una débil capa de hielo con intrincados diseños comenzó a esparcirse sobre la superficie del líquido. Las hadas del agua, pequeñas como eran, chillaron de felicidad y se lanzaron a patinar encima del delgado hielo. Ellas tardaban un dia entero en crear algo como eso.

—De nada—les dijo. Ellas chillaron agradeciendo.

Gea regresaba a casa finalmente después de meses. Estaba algo cansada, pero al caminar por el puente de piedra miró en el jardín invernal y contempló a Jack reclinado con aburrimiento. Ella jadeó.

Jack siempre estaba solo. Y eso no era bueno.

—Soy una pésima madre ¿No?—le dijo, acercándose—Nunca tengo tiempo suficiente para estar contigo.

Jack la miró con una sonrisa.

—Usted hace lo que puede—repuso—Y los demás también—hablaba de Amy y Folon, porque Sasha no contaba.

Gea aún así se sentía muy mal por toda la soledad que el pobre de Jack había estado arrastrando estos siglos. No entendía porqué, el chico tenía un gran sentido del humor. Aunque también un gran talento para meterse en problemas.

—Jack…

—Tiene que haber algo más que pueda hacer—frunció el ceño—No puedo ser solo el portador del invierno.

—¿A qué te refieres?—Gea comenzaba de verdad a preocuparse. Jack había hecho un trabajo excelente como portador del invierno durante todo ese tiempo. No entendía su frustración.

—Es tan poca cosa. Nadie quiere el invierno, Gea. No sirvo… ¿Por qué estoy aquí?

—Jack, sabes perfectamente que el invierno es necesario para el ciclo de la vida. Tu…

—Ya sé, ya sé. Mi poder es vital, lo ocupa la humanidad ¡Todo eso lo sé! Pero… siento que debo hacer algo más. Quiero tener un propósito.—sus ojos lucieron soñadores.

¿Un propósito?

—¿El invierno no te llena?—frunció el ceño—¿No es suficiente propósito tu estación?

Eso era el mundo de todos. De ella, de Sasha, Amy y Folon.

—No—respondió Jack.

¿Por qué Jack era diferente?

—Lo siento.

Jack voló lejos del Palacio, seguro hacia un Polo.

Gea suspiró, mirando hacia la Luna llena.

—Si planeas algo con él, hazlo pronto—suplicó—Ha estado solo mucho tiempo. Se merece algo mejor.

Gea quería mucho a Jack, pero no se engañaba. Él se llevaba bien con Amy y Folon, sólo que cada uno tenía sus estaciones muy distribuidas y rara vez podían frecuentarse. Para Jack el Palacio nunca fue un hogar y se la pasaba vagando, volando por todo el mundo como si buscara algo ¿Qué buscaba? ¿Qué tenía en mente?

Le frustraba no poder hacer algo por él. Jack era el espíritu del invierno, un ser de las estaciones y representación de la naturaleza. Pero muchas veces, Gea sabía que Jack era algo más.

**-o-**

El dolor en su mente creció.

¿Qué era ese muro dentro de su cabeza?

Jack, completamente cansado de la soledad, intentó derrumbar ese muro. Tirarlo, golpearlo, hacerlo cenizas.

Graso error.

El dolor se volvió tan insoportable que cayó al suelo, el cayado entre sus pálidas manos brillando al sentir la desesperación de su portador. Jack gritaba sin poder contener el horrible palpitar de su mente y cómo un calambre recorría su cuerpo. Ensimismado en su agonía interna, no se percató de que las nubes alrededor respondieron a sus emociones.

Para cuando se dio cuenta ya era demasiado tarde. Alzó la mirada, menos adolorido, y vio cómo las enormes nubes giraban creando una devastadora tormenta que arrasaba con todo. Avanzaba a través de las montañas, jalando con desesperación los árboles para inmiscuirse hacia los senderos rumbo a las ciudades.

"No"

Jack inmediatamente voló. La tormenta que se estaba formando era inmensa. Al principio quiso detenerla, pero después, se detuvo.

Con el cayado en la mano descendió a una rama de un pino.

¿Para qué había que tener esa tormenta? Era grande, llevaría una inmensa cantidad de nieve a la ciudad y probablemente haría que todas las personas se refugiaran por un día o dos antes de salir a jugar. No era la gran cosa.

Además ¿Para qué ayudar a la humanidad? Nadie creía en él. Nadie podía verlo. Él, por un momento, sintió odio.

Odio a toda esa gente que podía convivir entre sí, ser feliz, disfrutar de compañía ¿Qué había hecho él para estar completamente solo por más de doscientos años? El nunca había hecho nada malo. Se la había pasado siglos dando alegría e inviernos benevolentes a las personas. Intentaba mitigar sus pesares y jugaba con los pequeños a pesar de que ellos nunca lo vieran.

Y aún cuando se la pasaban diciendo "Jack Frost es un mito" "No existe" "Es una antigua leyenda" siempre hacía las cosas bien.

Pero por hacer las cosas bien su vida no mejoraría. Él jamás podría ser visto por nadie, tenía que rendirse ante esa realidad.

Sus brazos temblaban de la rabia. Miró hacia el cielo. A través de las nubes negras, se podía ver perfectamente la Luna llena que brillaba en el cielo.

—Nunca me das respuestas—le dijo entre dientes—¡Jamás me has apoyado! He sido un estúpido espíritu bueno todo este tiempo…¡Pues ya no!

Con ese grito, Jack alzó el cayado. Éste brilló con fuerza en un color azul celeste con destellos blancos y las nubes grises se volvieron completamente negras. Los vientos empezaron a hacerse más veloces y Jack sintió que todo el poder en su interior salía desenfrenadamente a través de sus manos.

Él era el espíritu del invierno. Y el invierno era estación del año, parte del ciclo de la vida. Y la naturaleza, al final de cuentas, era fuerte, salvaje, impredecible.

La tormenta crecía a ritmo bastante rápido y se desplomaba sobre la ciudad en cuestión de minutos. Jack dejó que todo el coraje y la rabia; que todo el dolor dentro de su interior saliera a través de sus poderes.

¡Él era invisible para todos! No existía para nadie. Ningún solo espíritu en todo el maldito mundo se había interesado por él. Ni siquiera el Hombre de la Luna, que lo había creado, se había preocupado por su bienestar. Él tenía poder, él era alguien ¡Él iba a demostrar que existía! No importaba el costo, ya no le interesaba en lo más mínimo el bienestar de las personas ¡Tenían que saber quién era!

¡El nombre de Jack Frost iba a ser recordado!

La amargura de su tristeza no fue capaz de soportarse a sí misma por mucho tiempo. Los vientos helados de su naturaleza comenzaron a calmarlo conforme Jack lloraba en lo profundo de ese bosque, hecho un ovillo entre la nieve y gritando, reclamando su existencia ¿Porqué que tenía que ser él? Nunca en toda su existencia había hecho algo que de verdad valiera al pena. Él no merecía vivir. Él no se merecía nada.

Él no era nada.

Solamente el viento pudo consolarse en esa noche que toco fondo. Solamente el viento estuvo presente para intentar calmar los sollozos del niño invernal.

Lo que Jack no había recordado, era que esa tarde, era domingo.

Domingo de Pascua.

**-o-**

El sur de Estados Unidos era una región cálida y donde la primavera empezaba más temprano. No obstante, en el Norte, a pesar de que eran finales de Marzo el frío podía permanecer entrados el mes de Abril. Era cuestión de la región el tiempo de las estaciones. Pero en Pascua, época de la resurrección y esperanza, el clima siempre debía de ser favorable para el festejo favorito de los niños en la primavera: buscar huevos de Pascua.

Ser el Conejo de Pascua era una tarea agotadora. E. Aster Bunnymud la llevaba con honor y orgullo, porque además era su vida. Pero no se cegaba en que de verdad era un trabajo agotador. Casi todo el año debía de coordinar las flores y los árboles de su Madriguera, los huevos eran perecederos, y por eso, Bunny tenía solamente dos semanas para pintar minuciosamente cada uno. Dos semanas de estresante trabajo y arduos labores. Los huevos tenían que sorprender a los niños tan pronto ellos los vieran aparecer entre el césped, escondidos tras los árboles cercanos a sus casas.

Y a Bunny le encantaba sentir la emoción de sus caritas iluminadas cuando hallaban el huevo. Él se entretenía viéndolos desde lejos; todos los pequeños sentían esperanzas de encontrar huevos y después la alegría de tenerlos sobre sus canastos. El ritus de fe y felicidad le colmaba de tanto poder que Bunny era una verdadera amenaza para cualquiera que se le enfrentara en Pascua.

Había pasado meses preparándose para esa Pascua. Y ya había terminado con casi todos los estados de Estados Unidos. Pero cuando llegó al Norte, en el estado de Illinois, lo que se encontró fue casi aterrador para su primaveral naturaleza.

Los vientos eran tan fieros que casi doblaban los árboles y la nieve caía como granizo sobre todo el Condado de Bond, La gente se refugiaba en sus casas sin poder salir por la espantosa tormenta. Hacía tanto frío y el clima era tan malo que Bunny ni siquiera duró cinco minutos en el exterior. Volvió a su madriguera.

Pudo sentir perfectamente la decepción de los niños que, por el mal tiempo, no podían salir de sus casas a recolectar huevos. Y él tampoco podía esconder un solo huevo entre tanta nieve y viento ¡Era sencillamente imposible!

Los niños del Condado de Bond debieron irse a sus camas tristes. Ese año, para ellos, no hubo Pascua.

No hubo esperanzas.

Bunny no pudo resistir eso.

No le costó nada encontrar a Jack Frost. Él estaba cerca del Condado de Bond, seguramente siguiendo los efectos de esa tormenta. Se había lucido, era la más grande en siglos que había existido en todo el Estado de Illinois. Pero de él no se iba a salvar. Era Marzo, era Pascua, y ese escuincle tenía que aprender a respetar.

Jack Frost estaba recostado en la rama de un árbol, viendo hacia el cielo. Parecía cansado, pero Bunny no estaba ahí de visita normal. Iba ahí a reclamar. Pascua era su fiesta. Pascua era su responsabilidad.

—¡FROST!—gritó Bunny, sintiendo que las patas se enfriaban por la nieve—¡Baja en ese preciso instante!

Jack, que había estado calmándose después del arrebato que tuvo unas horas antes, miró al Conejo de Pascua en el suelo. No lucía nada contento.

—¿Qué pasó?—preguntó, mientras bajaba hacia el espíritu que por primera vez en años se dignaba en hablarle.

Jack había conocido a Bunny pocos años después de encontrarse con Psique. Lo vio entre los matorrales, sobre el césped en el bosque, buscando la entrada a uno de sus túneles. Había sido demasiado cortante con él, apenas musitó un "hola" cuando se despidió adentrándose a su madriguera y diciéndole que no tenía tiempo para juegos. Jack había sentido una especie de admiración cuando supo del labor tan especial que tenía Bunny (él al menos tenía un propósito, no como él) pero todo ese respeto comenzó a esfumarse cuando Bunny, año con año, lo alejaba con palabras nada gratas. Ahora, Jack sentía algo de amnistía por él. Pero el odio era un sentimiento que Jack estaba muy lejos de sentir por alguien que no fuera él mismo.

—¿Cómo que "qué paso"? ¡Es Pascua, idiota! ¡Pascua!—gritó, estirándose para mostrar sus casi dos metros de altura en un intento de intimidar a Jack.

Pero Frost, todavía molesto con la Luna por su situación, se mostró completamente insensible ¿Y qué si la Pascua se había arruinado? Había muchísimas más. Una tormenta no era el fin del mundo.

—¿Y eso qué?

Pero Bunny estaba demasiado indignado como para soportar ese comportamiento.

Quizá, si Bunny no hubiera estado tan enfadado, se hubiera dado cuenta que en los ojos azules de Jack había un dolor y pesar inmensos, que le hacían caer los hombros de la pena.

Pero no lo vio.

—¡¿Cómo que eso qué?!—gritó.

Jack no retrocedió y apretó el cayado en su mano.

—¡Meses, meses preparando todo para hacer felices a los niños!—frunció el ceño—¡Y tú lo hechas a perder! ¡Eres solamente un maldito espíritu del invierno y ni eso puedes hacer bien!

Jack, sinceramente, no estaba en momento para un regaño. Así que le dio la espalda.

—No me importa—en el fondo, Jack ya sabía que no podía hacer nada bien. Por eso no necesitaba que se lo estuvieran repitiendo todo el tiempo.

—¡A mi no me des la espalda y más te vale que me respondas! ¿Acaso yo hago algo que interfiera con tu invierno? ¡NO! ¡Respeta mis días porque es MI Pascua! ¡Haz entristecido a millones de niños por un estúpido capricho y eso no te lo voy a permitir!

Jack se detuvo, viéndolo de reojo.

Había niños tristes, y eso, no le gustaba en lo más mínimo. En el fondo, Jack nunca comprendió porque pero le importaban mucho los niños. Era una especie de secreto.

—No era mi intención.—y en realidad no lo fue, simplemente había colapsado y sus poderes se salieron de control—Además, no creo que sea nada que te importe. Solamente te interesa tu Pascua y nada más.

Bunny no supo porqué, pero eso le dolió.

—¡Por supuesto que me interesa mi Pascua!—gritó enfurecido.—Y no es por mí, es porque hace felices a los niños. Tú eres aquí el maldito egoísta que no se preocupa por nadie ¡Por eso nadie cree en ti!

_Nadie cree en ti._

_Nadie cree en ti._

Las palabras sencillamente resonaron en los oídos de Jack. Abrieron nuevamente la herida.

—Eres un invisible y siempre lo serás.

Bunny se lamentó en el segundo siguiente de haber dicho eso. Ni toda la rabia del mundo era justificación para lastimar así a un espíritu. No había peor condena para un inmortal que no ser visto y Jack era muy joven, seguramente se lo tomaría personal.

Corrección: se lo había tomado personal.

—No pasará otra vez.

La voz de Jack sonaba tan fría como la nieve que cubría su sudadera.

Y Bunny supo que había lastimado mucho al chico.

—Jack…

Él elevó el cayado y una corriente de viento se lo llevó. Lejos. Lejos de Bunny y sus palabras hirientes.

Jack estaba deprimido y necesitaba atención. No gritos, no insultos, no más heridas.

Bunny no se percató del daño tan grande que le había causado al espíritu invernal. Creía que el muchacho se lo merecía ¡Había arruinado su Pascua, el trabajo de meses! Pero, en todas las ocasiones que hablaba con Jack en el pasado, el chico usaba sarcasmo y bromas. Esta vez solamente discutió.

Bunny era perspicaz, pero estaba enojado y poco interesado en el bienestar de Jack. Había prometido que no volvería a pasar, así que sencillamente volvió a su madriguera. Tendría que trabajar el doble si quería que los niños de Illionis tuvieran el siguiente año una Pascua que valiera por dos.

Jack volaba por el cielo, viendo desde la altura la majestuosidad de la naturaleza que sus poderes habían causado. Esa tormenta era impresionante.

Pasaría a la historia, tanto de humanos como de inmortales.

Después de todo, las cosas no volvieron a ser las mismas para nadie después de la tormenta del '68.

**-o-**

—¡Jack Frost!—gritó Gea—¡¿Cómo te atreves?! ¿Una tormenta en marzo, después del equinoccio, en plena Pascua? ¡Haz roto demasiadas reglas en una sola tarde!

Pero Jack solo frunció el ceño.

—Bunnymund ya me regañó si eso vienes a hacer, así que no quiero más sermones.

Gea desesperada miró hacia el cielo ¿Qué podía hacer con Jack? Década tras década se hacía más incontenible.

—Jack, quiero saber porqué lo hiciste.

—No te interesa.

—¡Tú me interesas!

Jack rio con un sarcasmo filoso.

—¡A ti solo te importa el equilibrio de este mundo! Y si te intereso, es porque gracias a mí las cosas mueren cuando deben y renacen en su momento ¡Sólo por eso! Si no fuera espíritu del invierno me ignorarías como todos.

La amargura conque hablaba la desconcertó ¿En serio así se sentía?

—Jack, yo me preocupo por ti. En serio.—hablaba Gea desesperada, incapaz ya de contener un poco de lágrimas. Intentó tocar a Jack, pero apenas su mano rozó el hombro él se alejó de su contacto.

—No te creo.—escupió las palabras.

—¿Te he dado razón para desconfiar de mí en estos siglos?—forzó su voz a sonar bien.

—Gea, dejémoslo así por favor.

—Jack de verdad que quiero comprenderte. Sé que estar solo es desgastante y rutinario, pero no lo estás.

—¡Ja!—rio con sarcasmo.

—Jack…

—Gea, sólo… no digas más.

A la madre naturaleza le dolió mucho la tristeza de su hijo. Pero no pudo hacer nada. Gea en el fondo sabía que no era deber de ella sanar las heridas del muchacho enfrente de ella.

—Siempre serás bienvenido conmigo, lo sabes—susurró suavemente, conciliadora y amorosa—Quizá no pueda dedicarte tanto tiempo como lo mereces, pero siempre podrás contar conmigo.

Dicho esto, Gea voló hacia la tundra de Siberia que debía monitorear.

Y Jack se quedó, para variar, solo.

Sería la última vez que Jack iría al Palacio de las Estaciones en décadas.

* * *

¡Eso es todo por ahora!

Esa fue mi explicación a la tormenta del '68. He leído muchos fics que le dan otras explicaciones, pero uno en particular es tremendamente triste; éste más suave creo yo xD ¡Apareció Bunny! me encanta ese conejo, aqí salió como un patán pero... bueno era su papel momentáneo. ¿Y bien? ¿Qué opinaron de la caprichosa Sasha? ¿Y de Gea?¿Y de Pitch? ¿Y de Jack? creo que fue un capítulo intenso... ¡espero les haya gustado!

¡Gracias por leer!

chao!


	6. La elección de Manny

**NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE WILLIAM JOYCE Y DREAMWORKS, SOLAMENTE ME DIVIERTO AL ESCRIBIR SIN GANAR UN SOLO CENTAVO POR ELLO.**

**¡H**ola a todo el mundoo! Yo aquí, otra vez xD ¡AL FIN! es fin de semana, pero en vez de descansar he tenido que terminar mis últimas tareas y también estudiando para mis exámenes finales... la escuela, escuela ¡ash!... en fin, muchas gracias a quienes leen **Child of the Guardians** ¡me han dejado muchos comentarios! me alegra tanto que les gustara ese proyecto =D

**A partir de este capítulo**, empieza oficialmente todos** los acontecimientos de la película**. Esto quiere decir, que verán casi lo mismo que vimos en el cine, pero he intentado agregarle escenas, diálogos y explicaciones propias que le den esa sensación que tienen las novelas (además claro de que veremos a Gea, a Psique y otros personajes xD)

Comentarios:

Lovereadgoodnovels: ¡Hola Gea! me alegra tanto que te haya gustado este fic, es un poco curioso debo decir que tengas el mismo nombre que uno de mis personajes ¡ahora eres la madre naturaleza! =) Algunas de las preguntas que me hiciste se responden aquí, pero la mayoría se responderán en los próximos capítulos. Espero poder continuar con esta historia pronto, como se acercan mis vacaciones deseo enfocarme en escribir durante esos meses, pero por ahora, te agradeceré que seas paciente ¡Gracias por leer! Saludos también desde México3

Nanashi: Bueno, las cosas para Jack van a ir mejorando, pero de poco en poco, no de un momento al otro. En los libros originales el origen de Pitch es parecido, de hecho Pitch era un general que luchaba contra las fuerzas oscuras (General Kozmotis Pitchner de la Edad Dorada) pero las mismas sombras lo atacaron y lo convirtieron en el Coco... un final no feliz. Me alegra que mi fic te haya subido el ánimo de esa manera ¡estoy haciendo bien mi trabajo! =D

Lunaxzero: Me alegra mucho que te guste mi fic y también mis OC's ¡ojalá conforme sigas leyendo te siga gustando!

secretoo: Lamento mucho no haber podido actualizar nada de mis fics de Avatar. No es intencional, es que no he tenido ni tiempo suficiente y menos inspiración. Intentaré ver la serie otra vez para ver si así me inspiro pronto...

Hitomi Hozuki: ¡Hola! me impacta su sensibilidad, captas absolutamente todo lo que quiero demostrar en los capítulos y más. Es cierto, conejo no debió decirle esas cosas a Jack, pero el caracter de Bunny es irritable y por la forma en que le guardaba rencor a esa tormenta, pensé que debieron tener una pelea grande. Efectivamente, parte de la razón por la que Jack no se sentía cómodo en el Palacio era Gea, no solo Sasha. Oh, y los personajes se seguirán colando xD ¡Mil gracias por leer!

damelofrost: seguirán cosas buenas y malas ;)

Zussi: lo siento, me tardé en actualizar pero ¡hey! aquí está el capítulo =D por cierto ¿qué significa pacitulo?

Aly: ¡Hola! respondiendo a tu pregunta sobre Child of the Guardians.-Jack muere porque él tiene cuerpo humano, mortal. En cambio Sandy es solo arena animada, en realidad, Sandy no había muerto (al menos desde mi perspectiva) sencillamente había sido contaminado por el miedo y se volvió arena de pesadilla. En cambio, Jack muere y renace como humano. Estoy continuando la historia, por cierto, si es que quieres ir a ver qué cosas más van a pasarle a este Jack humano ;)

¡Disfruten!

* * *

**Capitulo 5**

**.**

**.**

_45 años después de la tormenta…_

.

El Polo Norte se encontraba en el extremo norte del planeta (vaya la redundancia) y era un montículo de hielo y nieve que experimentaba uno de los climas más intensos del planeta. El eje de la tierra y su rotación hacían que el día y la noche duraran seis meses cada uno. Durante la noche había una oscuridad absoluta, tormentas infernales que duraban meses enteros, nieve y vientos fortísimos, lo que hacía de la vida algo prácticamente imposible. Pero después de seis meses, aparecían débiles rayos solares que iba aumentando. Nunca había sol encima del cielo, eso jamás se podría ver en el polo norte, allí el sol _siempre_ iba a estar cerca de la tierra, como en un ocaso que duraba seis meses seguidos. Pero esa era luz suficiente para que aparecieran por encima de la nieve pequeñas plantas y animales que contra todo pronóstico, habían convertido aquel extremo punto del planeta en su hogar.

Al menos eso era lo que los humanos sabían de aquél lugar en el que ni por asomo iban a poder sobrevivir. El Polo, con sus clima y las montañas de nieve, era el lugar perfecto para esconder uno de los lugares más mágicos de todo el mundo. El Santoff Claussen, mejor conocido como el Taller de Santa Claus.

En el hueco que se formaban entre dos montañas había una hermosísima construcción de madera que iba alargándose por encima de la nieve parecido a una aldea completamente fortificada. Había un campo de magia alrededor que lo hacía completamente invisible hacia cualquier visita humana, solo en caso de que algún robot explorados hubiera conseguido llegar al centro de aquella drástica cadena montañosa. El campo tenía otra misión más importante: proteger ese lugar de entes malignos.

El Taller era enorme, hogar de St. Nicolas Norte, conocido alrededor del mundo como Santa Claus, llamado afectuosamente Norte por sus amigos. Ese Taller veía una de las magias y maravillas más grandes del mundo: la construcción de millones de juguetes hechos por artesanales yetis que después eran repartidos a cada niño del mundo en Navidad.

Norte estaba en su oficina, tallando un tren de hielo ¡Cómo le encantaban esas figuras mágicas que solamente él podía hacer! El tren comenzó a volar usando la magia que poseía y Norte contempló su creación. Hasta que, de repente, la puerta se abrió cuando el tren pasó enfrente de ella y éste cayó hecho pedazos de hielo sobre el suelo.

Norte miró horrorizado su creación hecha añicos.

—¿Qué…?

El yeti que había abierto la puerta pidió perdón en su idioma.

—¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte? ¡Toca antes de entrar!

_—¿G'ota?_—el yeti balbuceó otras cosas y señaló hacia afuera. En el centro de la enorme fábrica de Norte estaba un globo terráqueo gigante lleno de luces doradas.

Ese Globo anunciaba las luces de los niños que tenían fe en la magia. Alrededor de ese pasillo, miles de duendes curiosos habían bloqueado la entrada.

—¿Por qué siempre están estorbado con sus cascabeles?—murmuró Norte molesto, llevando sus dos espadas en cada mano.

Norte caminó hacia donde el yeti lo guiaba y miró entonces cómo las luces del globo terráqueo comenzaban a palpitar ¿Cómo era eso posible?

—¿Ya checaste la rotación? ¿El eje?

A todo asentían los pobres y asustados yetis.

En ese momento las luces se apagaron cediendo paso a una arena de color negra que abarcaba completamente la construcción. Los yetis gritaron sorprendidos incapaces de comprender qué era eso. La arena se moldeó y desplazó haciendo una silueta de un hombre negro que reía a carcajadas siniestras.

Los ojos de Norte se abrieron con sorpresa.

Llevaba siglos sin escuchar esa voz. Esa siniestra y aterradora voz.

La de Pitch.

—Oh no…

La arena negra entones se juntó y explotó creando un viendo muy fuerte que le obligó a cerrar los ojos. Al abrirlos, no había nada, y las luces doradas volvieron a brillar en el globo.

—No puede ser—se dijo Norte a sí mismo.

Él y sus compañeros Guardianes habían luchado durante años contra ese individuo. Pelearon, lo derrotaron, hicieron todo cuanto pudieron usando hasta la última gota de su magia para que nadie en todo el planeta volviera a tener miedo de él. Lo acabaron ¿Cómo era posible que estuviera ahí, en el Polo? ¡Maldita sea! ¿Cómo siquiera pudo entrar, si el Polo estaba protegido por un campo de magia especial? Eso no tenía sentido. Claro que no.

Miró la palanca encima del tablero de control.

—Duendes—llamó a las pequeñas criaturas, que inmediatamente se tensaron listos para recibir instrucciones—Hagan los preparativos. Vamos a tener compañía.

Tomó la palanca, la jalo, volteó y presionó.

El suelo de la fábrica tembló un momento y de forma suave, antes de que una enorme estela de luces emergieran por debajo del Globo de la fe. La magia que le daban los niños alimentó esa luz, haciendo que hermosos colores la pintaran y emergiera del Taller hacia el cielo, dispersándose por todos lados abarcando el Polo Norte. A diferencia de las luces boreales normales, éstas luces tenían un brillo especial, uno que ningún humano podía ver. Tenían el brillo de la magia.

Eran un llamado para reunir a los Cuatro Espíritus más poderos e importantes del mundo.

_Compañeros Guardianes, es nuestro deber vigilar a los niños del mundo y mantenerlos a salvo. Llevar asombro, esperanza y sueños. Así que decidí reunirlos aquí por una razón y sólo una razón. Los niños corren peligro. El enemigo que mantuvimos alejado durante siglos ha decidido atacar otra vez. Solo nosotros lo detendremos._

Los Guardianes de la Infancia que con sus poderes y misiones avivaban las ilusiones de los niños. Garantizaban en tiernas infancias una adultez más plena. Ellos cuidaban la primera etapa humana en aquel ciclo de la vida de la tierra para que el crecimiento fuera plena. Y eran muy respetados entre todos los demás espíritus que también cuidaban de la humanidad.

Habían pasado siglos desde que los Guardianes se reunían. Estaban siempre tan ocupados en sus deberes. El Hada de los Dientes en su Palacio instruyendo a los millones de haditas que recogían los dientes; el Conejo de Pascua en su madriguera pintando los huevos que debería esconder; y Sandman recorriendo el mundo sobre sus nubes de arena dorada para darle hermosos sueños a todos los niños. Mantener la fe de los niños era una tarea ardua y difícil, ellos habían hecho lo mejor que podían en estos años. Y si el precio a pagar era sacrificar sus relaciones interpersonales, bueno, se pagaría.

El primero en llegar fue Bunnymund, quejándose del frío que hacía en el Polo Norte y acercándose al fuego para calentarse las patas. Estando en el fuego, descendió una bella hada de plumas multicolores rodeadas de un montón de haditas casi iguales a ella. Él último en llegar sobre su avioneta de arena dorada fue Sandman.

Sandman inmediatamente voló hacia Norte encogiendo los hombros, dándole a entender que estaba ocupado y necesitaba saber rápido lo que pasaba.

—Lo sé, pero obviamente jamás los habría llamado si no fuera algo serio.

Tooth volaba dando instrucciones a sus pequeñas haditas sobre los lugares a donde debían recoger los dientes. Tuvo que silenciarlas un momento para ponerle atención a la conversación de Norte.

—El Coco estuvo aquí—dijo Norte de repente a sus compañeros—En el Polo.

La mención de ese nombre hizo que todos se tensaran.

—¿Pitch?—Tooth no podía creerlo. Ella como sus compañeros daba a Pitch por acabado— ¿Pitch Black? ¿Aquí?

Tanto Bunny como Sandy vieron a Norte esperando la explicación. Eso era demasiado serio si hablaba con la verdad.

—Sí—asintió Norte—Había arena negra cubriendo el mundo—señaló el globo terráqueo con las luces doradas de los niños creyentes.

—¿Cómo que arena negra?—Bunny, ya con el pelaje caliente, había sacado un pincel y estaba intentando colocarle detalles al huevo en sus manos.

—Y una sombra lo oscureció.—continuó Norte, sin prestarle mucha atención.

—Alto, alto—Bunny caminó rodeando a Norte llamando su atención—¿No dijiste que viste a Pitch?

—Bueno eh… no, no… a él no.—confesó.

—¿A él no? Dime ¿Acaso le crees?—le preguntó Bunny a Sandy. Éste creó un signo de interrogación con su arena dorada—Sí, tú lo has dicho.—volvió a pintarle detalles a su huevo.

—Oigan él está tramando algo muy malo—decía Norte—Lo presiento, en mi panza—unas haditas de Tooth se asomaron hacia el vientre de Norte, como si en él pudieran ver la situación.

—Alto, alto ¿Quieres decir que me llamaste tres días antes de la Pascua por tu panza? Si yo te hiciera esto tres días antes de Navidad…

—Bunny—Norte detuvo su monólogo enfadado, agarrando el huevo que tenía en su pata—Pascua no es Navidad.

—Haha, sigues con eso.—era bien sabida la rivalidad de fechas que tenían Bunny y Norte. Después de todo, cualquier niño encontraba más emocionante los regalos navideños que los huevos de Pascua, para tristeza de Bunny—Norte no tengo tiempo para esto ¡Aún me faltan dos millones de huevos que terminar!

Saltó detrás de su compañero para agarrar el huevo que le había quitado.

Mientras Sandy veía con una sonrisa a sus compañeros guardianes y aceptó un vaso con agua que le ofreció el yeti. Al desviar el vaso del duende que pretendía quitárselo, pudo ver cómo una estela de luz plateada comenzaba a filtrarse desde el techo.

—No importa cuánto los pintes seguirán siendo huevos.—replicaba Norte, todavía ensimismado con su discusión.

—Amigo, se trata de perecederos ¡Tú tienes un año para prepararte!—Bunny agarró el huevo.

Sandman ya había visto que era luz de la luna y agitó los brazos tratando de llamar la atención de sus compañeros. Fue inútil, porque ninguno le hizo caso.

—¿Porque son así de nerviosos los conejos?—Norte se llevó ambas manos a las cienes, como si le doliera la cabeza.

—¿Y tú porque eres tan obstinado?

Sandy pasó atrás de ellos con banderas doradas encima de su cabeza, y tampoco lo vieron.

Tooth volaba dándoles instrucciones a sus haditas. No podía perder el tiempo en vanidades como esas cuando había millones de niños en el mundo que comenzaban a dormir con sus dientes bajo las almohadas.

—¡Tooth! ¿No ves que intentamos discutir?—le dijo Norte, estresado por la voz tan aguda y rápida de su compañera.

—Lo siento, no todos trabajamos una sola noche al año ¿Tengo o no razón?—miró a Sandy que, como ella, trabajaba todo el tiempo.

Él tenía una enorme flecha encima de su cabeza señalando al cielo, pero antes de que Tooth interpretara eso como una señal, sintió cómo un nuevo diente era colocado la almohada de un niño y miró a sus haditas.

—San Diego, sector 2…

Se fue volando dando más instrucciones.

—Pitch se acabó en la edad oscura. Nos aseguramos de eso ¿Recuerdas?—le dijo Bunny a Norte, incapaz de creer que su viejo enemigo pudiera tener energías para encararlos. Era sencillamente imposible ¿verdad?

—Estoy seguro que era él.—insistió Norte. Él también tenía miedo, pero lo había visto con sus ojos.

Y no era para menos. Derrotar a Pitch Black había sido muy difícil, un trabajo arduo darle esperanzas y sueños a los niños que habían crecido traumados por las pesadillas insaciables de ese ser despreciable. Pero ahora eran fuertes, había muchos niños que creían en ellos y podían hacerle frente al señor del miedo. El problema era que, si los niños eran tan felices ¿de dónde sacaba Pitch el poder?

Sandy, ya fastidiado de ser ignorado, se acercó a un duende y agarró su sombrero. Lo alzó descortésmente y comenzó a sonarlo para que el cascabel llamara la atención de sus compañeros. Y funcionó.

Todos voltean a verlo.

Soltó al mareado duende y mostró una figura de luna menguante con arena dorada encima de su cabeza. Después, señaló al techo, donde la luz lunar se filtraba.

—¡Ah, Hombre de la Luna!—expresó Norte, cuando vio el resplandor—Sandy ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?—lo miró con cara interrogativa.

¿Era en serio? ¡Todo ese tiempo tratando de llamar su atención! No pudo contenerse, apretó los puños con una cara de enfado y de sus orejas salió arena en forma de humo, cual explosión.

—¡Cuánto tiempo sin vernos amigo!—agregó Norte, viendo hacia la Luna—¿Qué noticias hay?

Hombre de la Luna que velaba por todos sabía siempre lo que pasaba en el mundo. Él los había puesto ahí y también los guiaba en momentos difíciles. Si Pitch había vuelto, su ayuda sería indispensable.

Manny, como también le decían a veces, había visto desde el cielo cómo sus Guardianes se reunieron por primera vez en tanto tiempo. Y también como, para su tristeza, estaban tan inmersos en sus deberes que dejaron de lado el _centro_ que los mantenía unidos. Los niños. Con un suspiro, se percató de que quizá detener a Pitch sería más difícil de lo que imaginado. Pero él estaba preparado. Había esperado la amenaza de Pitch desde hace siglos y tenía ya el arma preparada para repeler su magia.

La luz de la Luna bajó al suelo y comenzó a formar siluetas. Todos los Guardianes rodearon la estela de luz intentando ver bien lo que pasaba. La silueta mostró a un hombre de perfil que se movía revelando su constitución física. Bunny jadeó.

—Sí es Pitch—dijo, viendo a Norte. Él había tenido razón.

Norte se tocó la panza, dando a entender que sus presentimientos siempre eran los correctos. Lamentablemente, él también sabía que si Pitch había vuelto era porque estaba seguro de que tenía el poder de derrotarlos. Miró a la Luna, suplicante.

—Manny ¿Qué debemos hacer?—inquirió, esperando su sabiduría milenaria.

La Luz de la luna siguió descendiendo y encendió un mecanismo antiguo, haciendo que del suelo emergiera una especie de pequeña pedestal que sostenía un hermosísimo cristal azul en donde la luz de la luna se proyectaba creando formas más claras. Ese cristal era la forma en la cual comunicaba las cosas más importantes. Y en ésta ocasión, el medio por el cual transmitiría su decisión.

—¿Saben lo que esto significa?—habían pasado tantos siglos desde que se usó ese cristal, que Tooth sencillamente no podía creerlo.

—¡Está eligiendo un nuevo Guardián!—el propio Norte estaba emocionado. Eso no pasaba muy a menudo. Corrección, eso _nunca_ pasaba.

—¿Qué?—Bunny estaba desconcertado—¿Por qué?

—Debe ser algo importante, cree que necesitamos ayuda.—Norte veía la luz y sus sombras tratando de ver qué figura formaría.

—¿Desde cuándo la necesitamos?—nuevamente, la incredulidad de Bunny era grande.

—Oigan ¿Quién podrá ser?—Tooth ya pensaba en quién sería su nuevo compañero para proteger a los niños.

Un trébol apareció encima de la cabeza de Sandy.

—¿El duende de los tréboles?—era posible, aquél duende era bastante famoso entre los niños de Irlanda.

—Por favor que no sea la marmota—rezó Bunny, incapaz de visualizarse ayudando a los niños con su mayor competidor al lado. Cómo odiaba a esa marmota.

El suspenso se detuvo cuando la luz de la luna mostró la silueta de un joven encapuchado sosteniendo un cayado.

—¿Jack Frost?

Las haditas de Tooth se desmayaron como admiradoras.

—Ah, olvídenlo, la Marmota está bien.—de la marmota a Frost… ¿Hombre de la Luna tenía algo contra él o qué?

Tooth tenía una expresión tan soñadora como la de sus hadas, recordando la leyenda de los dientes tan blancos del joven espíritu invernal. Pero recordando dónde estaba, volvió a retomar la postura y miró con nerviosismo a sus compañeras pequeñas.

—Oh, bueno… mientras nos ayude a proteger a los niños ¿verdad?—sonrió a sus amigos.

—¿Jack Frost?—gritó Bunnymund, incapaz ya de contenerse ¿Por qué él?—¡A él ni siquiera le importan los niños! Lo único que hace es congelar tuberías y arruinarme las Pascuas.—recordó aquella tormenta cuarenta años atrás. Escuincle endemoniado—¡Es un irresponsable y egoísta…!

—Guardián—concluyó Norte, que sabía perfectamente la rivalidad entre esos dos, así como que las decisiones de Manny eran irrevocables.

—Jack Frost es muchas cosas—declaró Bunny, con su tono todavía molesto—Pero no es un Guardián.

Desde el cielo, Manny frunció el ceño. Jack había sido escogido por una razón y obviamente, era un Guardián. El enfado de Hombre de la Luna se pudo sentir cuando la luz de repente emitió un brillo poderoso, como reclamando. Eso hizo que Bunny se encogiera un poco.

Norte lo miró fijamente.

—Eso no podemos saberlo—admitía que él también tenía sus dudas—No somos quienes para cuestionar a Hombre de la Luna.—intentó animar el ambiente, consciente de que Manny no estaba feliz con la actitud del conejo.

Pero Bunny…

—¡Quizá ha estado tanto tiempo arriba que comenzó a perder la cabeza!

Eso le valió un buen golpe por parte de Tooth y de Sandy. En el cielo, Manny sonrió un poco.

—¡Auch!—dijo Bunny—¿Qué? Puede ser. Siglos en el espacio no deben ser buenos para entes…

—Bunny, silencio—se ganó una de esas miradas intimidadoras de Tooth.

Solo cuando guardo silencio Bunny pudo darse cuenta de que la luz lunar, repentinamente, lo apuntaba directamente a él.

El conejo de pascua bajó las orejas. Vale, quizá se había pasado. Pero para él Jack Frost no podía ser un Guardián. Era el espíritu del invierno, ligado a las estaciones. Sencillamente la naturaleza no era la encargada de cuidar a los niños.

—Bueno, ya que te lo has tomado tan personal—habló Norte—Creo que _tú _debes ir por él y traerlo.

La quijada de Bunny cayó casi al suelo.

—¿Qué?—no había hablado con Jack desde su discusión en la tormenta de Pascua—¿Yo porqué? ¡Él y yo…!

—Mis yetis te acompañarán—sentenció Norte.

Bunny ya sabía que eso era por haberse pasado de bocón.

Y por dignidad propia, se calló.

**-o-**

En cuarenta años, Jack Frost no había vuelto al Palacio de las Estaciones. Jamás había sido su hogar y nunca duró ni un mes en los muros blancos del jardín invernal. Ahora que el solsticio le dio libre voluntad en todo el Norte del meridiano, Jack se alzó en los vientos de Rusia, uno se los países más fríos del mundo. Suavemente tocó con su cayado la superficie de una estatua y guio con la mente la estela de escarcha hacia el bebedero donde un niño estaba tomando agua. El frio repentino hizo que el agua se congelara y la lengua del niño se atorara.

La estela de hielo siguió por la calle haciendo que un hombre se resbalara y cayera, una caja de cartón cayendo encima de él. El hielo escaló la pared y congeló débilmente el agua de una pecera. Un escritor que tenía las hojas concluidas de su tesis sobre el escritorio vio con horror como una corriente de frío viento las hacía volar hasta la calle. Nadie podía escuchar las carcajadas de Jack mientras la ropa tendida en la calle era congelada y las palomas escapaban de las bromas invernales.

Jack subió la cima de la torre de la iglesia y desde ahí, miró la creación. La ciudad estaba bajo montones de nieve y los niños se habían divertido mucho esos días. El viento sopló débilmente, como incitándolo a volar.

Súbitamente la tierra lo llamó. Era una sensación extraña pero confortable. La tierra siempre le decía de una forma particular cuándo y dónde se necesitaba la nieve. Ésta vez, lo llamó para su buena suerte al lugar más cercano que tenía a un hogar: Burguess.

—¡Qué divertido!—agregó entre risas—Oye viento, llévame a casa.

Y el obediente viento lo jaló con tranquilidad elevándolo hasta el cielo, donde las nubes formaron hermosísimos contornos y las luces del sol fueron visibles. La tierra por un momento se vio bajo sus pies como la creación de su naturaleza hasta que debió descender hacia el pueblo a donde iba.

—¡Día nevado!—gritó, descendiendo en el pequeño pueblo de Burguess, estado de Illinois.

Con su cayado hizo que la nieve se formara de entre las nubes y mientras volaba por las calles vientos guiaban los copos hacia el suelo en formas que le parecieron divertidas. Las personas incluso gritaron cuando el repentino cambio de clima las tomó por sorpresa ¡Cómo si no hubiera hecho suficiente frío las semanas pasadas! Claro que la realidad era diferente para los niños.

Un niño pasaba leyendo cerca de su lago cuando el viento le arrebató el libro de sus manos. Jack se inclinó, viendo que la portada tenía ilustraciones de seres mitológicos o leyendas.

—Oye, se ve interesante—en siglos de soledad, una de las distracciones favoritas de Jack era leer y ese libro no lo había visto—¿Está bueno?

Pero el niño no lo escuchó y en vez de eso miró cómo dos de sus amigos corrieron hacia él emocionados.

—¡Qué bien, día nevado!—gritaban, llenos de diversión.

—No fue nada—dijo Jack. Aunque ellos no sabían que existía, Jack usualmente intentaba no recordar eso. El punto era divertirse.

—Oigan esperen ¿Irán el domingo a buscar huevos de Pascua?—les preguntó el niño con el libro, yendo hacia la barda de su casa.

—¡Si!

—Ojalá los encontremos entre toda esta nieve.

Jack los seguía por mera curiosidad, y comenzó a caminar en la barda blanca de la casa, manteniendo el equilibrio. Realmente, él no tenía que pensar nada para no caerse. Estaba entre sus poderes, o al menos eso creía.

—Aquí dice que encontraron huellas y ADN de Pie Grande ¡En Michigan! Eso está súper cerca de aquí…

Jack rio. A Pie Grande no le gustaría. Era una criatura demasiado tímida.

—Aquí va de nuevo…

—Tú viste el video Claud, si existe—el niño dejó el libro para agarrar el trineo.

En eso salió de la casa una niña pequeña de cabello rubio con botas invernales, al lado de un perro enorme que iba cuidándola.

—Lo mismo dijiste de los alienígenas.

—Y del Conejo de Pascua.

—Oigan, el conejo de pascua es real—declaró.

Jack se echó a reír recordándolo.

—Oh, pero claro que es real. Realmente irritante, muy gruñón y súper vanidoso—dijo, aunque nadie lo escuchó.

—Tú te crees todo.

—¡Conejo de pascua salta!—dijo la niña saltando los escalones—¡Up, up!

Pero se cayó al suelo y el susto le valió quedarse completamente callada, antes de sollozar.

—Mamá, Sophie se volvió a caer.—dijo el pequeño.

—¿Estás bien Sophie?—la madre salió de la casa, viendo a su hija que aunque asustada, estaba bien—Tu gorro amor—le dijo al hijo mayor—No querrás que Jack Frost te congele la nariz.

—¿Quién es Jack Frost?—preguntó, replicando por el gorro sobre su cabeza.

—Nadie cielo, es solo una expresión.—dijo la madre.

—¡Oye!—Jack ya sabía que era invisible, pero que se lo recordaran todo el tiempo no era nada agradable.

Los niños salieron entre risas, pero Jack no quería que las cosas se quedaron así. Si el niño quería saber quién era él, entonces lo sabía.

—¿Qué quién es Jack Frost?

Agarró un poco de nieve desde el suelo formando una bola perfecta y luego sopló sobre ella. Una especie de escarcha mágica se posó encima de la nieve. Jack había descubierto ese truco hace casi dos siglos, y fue señal de que sus poderes invernales iban más allá de los ciclos naturales. Pero fuera de eso, Jack no sabía qué más podía hacer con sus poderes que fuera parecido.

Lanzó la bola de nieve hacia el chico dándole en la espalda. La escarcha mágica escaló por sus ojos y repentinamente, en la mente del pequeño, todo era alegría y diversión. Riendo, volteó hacia sus amigos.

—Oigan ¿Quién de ustedes fue?

—Pues no fue Pie Grande niño.—replicó Jack. Volando hacia donde estaba.

El niño entonces formó bolas de nieve y se las lanzó a sus vecinos que estaban jugando con la blanca sustancia. Ambos cayeron sobre el suelo por los golpes repentinos.

—¡Jamie Bennet! ¿Qué te pasa?—gritó la niña.

Ah, así que se llamaba Jamie.

—¡Tú empezaste!—gritó él riendo.

Jack empezó a lanzarles bolas de nieve a los demás niños, haciendo que todos comenzaran una pelea entre sí.

—¡Todos contra todos!

Gritó emocionado, creando con su cayado municiones de esferas de nieve sobre el suelo para que los niños pudieran jugar aún más. Las risas crecieron y la diversión se respiraba en el aire, los niños estaban increíblemente felices y solo por ese momento, Jack se sintió bien consigo mismo. Hacerlos reír valía la pena.

Las risas se detuvieron cuando una bola de nieve le pegó a la niña más grande del parque, que se puso de pie enfadada.

—Ay no…le di a Cupcake…

—Le diste a Cupcake.—sonaban asustados.

Pero Jack, lejos de intimidarse, le lanzó una bola de nieve especial a la niña, que le dio en la cara. Todo su enfado se fue inmediatamente cuando sintió la magia sobre sus ojos volver la situación divertida.

Y los niños se echaron a correr riendo por el juego que habían creado. Pero eso no fue suficiente para Jack, que recordó el trineo rojo que sostenía Jamie.

—¡Uy, está resbaloso!

Jamie se tropezó y cayó sobre el trineo en el hielo que Jack había formado. Bajó por la colina y llegó hasta la calle. Jack entonces se dio cuenta de que podría salir lastimado, y el punto era divertirse. Así que voló a su lado creando con el cayado un sendero de hielo para que Jamie fuera seguro.

—No te preocupes Jamie yo vengo contigo.

Repentinamente la alegría invadió al niño que empezó a reír cuando notó que por más rápido que iba, nada salía mal. La gente gritaba y los autos frenaban pero el pequeño andaba sobre las calles riendo. Jack, notando entonces un enorme tractor enfrente, debió desviar el trineo hacia el pequeño parque donde estaba una estatua inmensa. Ahí estaría seguro.

Jamie voló literalmente, ante la mirada atenta de sus impresionados amigos.

Cayó encima de un montón de nieve, sano y salvo. Jack estaba emocionado ¡Eso sí que había sido divertido! Jamie se puso de pie en un salto de enjundia, ligeramente mareado pero dispuesto por más.

Entonces Jack se dio cuenta que un sillón también siguió el camino de hielo del trineo.

Cuando golpeó a Jamie.

—Auch…

Gimieron sus amigos de ver el tremendo golpe. El niño, lejos de ponerse a llorar, se puso de pie mostrando con orgullo la gema de calcio en sus dedos.

—¡Miren un diente!—saltó de emoción.

—¡Significa dinero, del hada!

Los demás niños emocionados vieron el nuevo tesoro de su amigo. En cambio, Jack gimió de frustración.

—Ay no ¡No!

—Hay que ponerlo bajo la almohada y…

Los niños caminaron hacia la calle donde vivían, ahora pensando solo en el diente. Ya no había más bolas de nieve ni guerras ni trineos. Ahora todo giraba entorno al diente.

Recordó que ellos creían en el hada de los dientes.

Voló hacia ellos, con rabia contenida.

—Esperen, alto ¿Y toda esa diversión? No fue el hada de los dientes ¡Me la deben a mí!

Los niños caminaban sin saber que un espíritu del inverno les hablaba.

—¿Pero qué tiene que hacer uno para que le hagan caso niños?

Se inclinó frente a ellos esperando la respuesta.

Y la obtuvo.

Porque ellos lo atravesaron.

Jack intentó, de verdad, no ponerse a llorar en ese momento.

Podía engañarse a sí mismo hablándoles y creándoles juegos, pero la realidad es que ellos jamás lo iban a ver. Ni lo escucharían ni hablarían de sus aventuras. Para ellos, él no existía.

Esa era la cruel realidad.

Jack se fue volando.

No podía soportarlo.

* * *

Eso es todo por ahora. Sé que se parece demasiado a la película pero... más adelante ira cambiando =D

Por cierto, estos capítulos van a ser más largos que los anteriores...

¡Mil gracias por leer!

chao!


End file.
